Back and Forth
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: Roxanne has been single for almost an entire year and she's happy to keep it that way. But when she catches the eye of both rivals Yami and Seto Kaiba, she finds herself rethinking her original ideals. Will this small mistake cause her more trouble than she bargained for? Hell yes.
1. Chapter 1 - The Attractive Stranger

**Chapter 1: The Attractive Stranger**

Roxanne sighed, just another night at the bar. Like always. She worked at Domino's most popular venue, watching old and new faces walk through the doors almost every night. But she always had her regulars. The small handful of people who always showed up and sat in the same spot at the bar on whichever nights they decided to show. She knew them all by name, and had a vague idea of who they were and what they did, but there were only a few that she really got along with. She didn't really need to know anything about any of them, she was just there to serve them drinks until their wallets were empty and listen to their sorrows. But knowing a few of the common faces there made it that little bit more bearable. After all, it was a job, and jobs were rarely enjoyable.

One of her regulars, whose wallet she suspected would never empty, was the billionaire CEO Seto Kaiba. He would show up every friday night and sit at the very end of the bar, without saying a word. Ever. The first time she had encountered him, she did her usual routine, welcoming him and asking what he wanted. He hadn't looked very happy (then again, when did he?) so as she normally did for those customers who were glum, she inquired about it. Unlike her normal customers though, he had simply shooed her away, not wishing to speak to her. So with a shrug, she left him to sit and drink his whiskey. And that's how it was every Friday now. He would arrive around 7 o'clock after work and take his seat, while she would hand him his drink with the same friendly hello she did every friday, and he would not so much as grunt a response. He just sat there, not saying a word, every friday. Roxy had found his behaviour quite strange at first, but she held in her curiosity, as he obviously wasn't going to disclose his troubles.

This particular Friday, Seto had just sat down at the bar, when Roxy came over with his whiskey. "Evening, Mr Kaiba," she said with a friendly smile. He didn't so much as look at her, he never did. She thought his behaviour was absolutely absurd, but she didn't question him, and she went back to serving her other customers as usual.

"How's your son's football going, Seth?" she asked as she started washing used glasses.

"Good, very good," the middle aged man said, "I reckon he'll be in the big leagues in no time."

"That's great," she said with a smile. Seth was one of the people here she got on with the best. Sure, he was about 20 years older than her, but he was a friendly, honest, down to earth man, and very easy to get along with. "Guess I'll be seeing him on the TV soon then eh?" she said with a laugh.

"Maybe sweetheart, maybe," he said with a chuckle. Roxy then noticed someone else walk into the bar. _What's this? A new face_, she thought. She curiously watched as the man made his way across the room, and the first thing she noticed about him was how incredibly attractive he was. He had a sense of boldness just radiating off of him, and his strong figure only backed that up even more as he walked with his shoulders back, showing off the muscles in his chest through the thin sleeveless black shirt he was wearing. She then noticed that his beautifully strong but elegant face was twisted into a distraught expression as he took a seat at the very opposite end of the bar to Mr Kaiba.

"Gee," Seth said, watching her, "Do you always ogle your customers like that?" he said, snickering. The men either side of him laughed, and she flicked a tea towel in his direction.

"I just noticed he was a new face, that's all," she said as she walked over to him. She heard one of the other men say something sarcastic along the lines of '_yeah, right_,' but she wasn't listening, she was curious about this new comer.

"Evening, what can I get you?" she asked him. He looked up, trying to hide his obvious distress as he replied politely. She thought he'd been attractive enough already, but his _voice_. It was so deep and sexy, even though he was obviously upset. Roxy pinched herself on the arm so nobody could see. She had managed to hold off on guys for almost a year now, but after not having a boyfriend for so long it was almost impossible for her not to eye rape this sexy stranger. She handed him his drink and he sighed, taking a swig from it immediately.

She couldn't contain her curiosity, "So why the long face buddy?" she asked.

He sighed, looking down into his drink, "Just had a falling out with the girlfriend," he said, shaking his head.

Roxy could tell that he didn't want to share any more, so she simply said, "I'm sorry to hear, well I hope you can resolve it," she smiled, and he nodded a thanks, before she went back to washing glasses.

Seth set his empty glass down, "I believe another rum and coke is in order, if you don't mind," he said.

"No worries," Roxy replaced his drink, before another voice piped up.

"Don't I get a drink?" she looked up and realised that another one of her regulars had just shown up.

"Oh, sorry Dan," she said with a laugh, fetching him his usual drink, "I didn't realise you'd shown up."

He shook his head, "And you're always so switched on," he said.

"Nah, she was checking out Mr Depressed in the corner," Seth said with a laugh.

Dan looked confused, "Who, Kaiba?" he said, looking over to the man.

"Nah, other corner," Seth said, nodding his head in the other direction.

Dan looked over at the man, "Ah, the young one looking heartbroken," he said.

"That's it," Seth said with a laugh.

"Give him a break, guys," Roxy said, looking over to the stranger, "He just had a falling out with his girlfriend, I'm sure all will be fine tomorrow." She assumed that was the reason he had decided to come here, and didn't like the idea of him not returning again. Because she assumed if he made up with his girlfriend, he wouldn't come back. _God, don't be so selfish Roxy_, she thought to herself, _wishing for something like that just so you can stare at an attractive guy_. She shook her head, and continued to wash glasses.

"Ah, I saw that," Dan said, "You were checking him out," he teased. Dan was only a few years older than her, but his maturity may as well have been her age.

"Aren't I allowed to appreciate an attractive guy?" she said, defending herself. "What's happening with your love life anyway?" she turned the conversation around.

"Well, I'm hoping to propose to Cindy in two weeks, if all goes well," he said with a grin.

"Aww, that's so sweet," she said. That's when she noticed Kaiba wave his hand at her, signaling that he wanted another drink. She walked over and replaced the empty glass with a full one, and he nodded. That surprised her, normally he wouldn't acknowledge her presence at all, so a nod was an exceptional progression from that. Though he still didn't look at her, she turned and headed back to the center of the bar thinking that his attitude may be changing for the better.

"Did you see that?" Dan said as she returned.

"See what?" she asked him, dumping Seto's empty glass in the sink.

"He was watching you," he said, nodding his head in Kaiba's direction. She turned and looked down to the end of the bar, where the man was looking down into his drink like he always did.

"That's ridiculous," was all she said, but as the night went on, she would momentarily look over at him, but each time he would be doing the same thing: looking down into his glass.

* * *

Hello everyone!

This is the infamous story that I had been mentioning to the readers of my other stories (then again, i only mentioned it like twice, but still)

I'm sorry if this chapter was slightly boring, it was mainly just to introduce the characters and the setting. Trust me, it get's _much _more interesting, and I have some KILLER ideas for this story!

So hold onto your seats, cause it's going to get hot ;)

Please review and tell me what you think! :D

PharaohsThrone :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Progression

**Chapter 2: The Progression**

It was a few nights later, and Roxy hadn't seen the attractive stranger since. She assumed that he and his girlfriend had made up the next day, and therefore he would have no need to return to the bar. Roxy had to admit she was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't see him again. Something about him had intrigued her, making him stand out from the hundreds of men that had walked into the bar over the past year and flirted with her. Well, the first difference was that he hadn't flirted with her for one, because he already had a girlfriend. She wondered what the other girl was like, probably much better looking than she was. Roxy shook her head, she'd stayed away from men for almost year so far and she wasn't going to to make a stupid move and ruin it. Her last relationship had ended in a very messy way, so she had sworn off of dating for now. Even though it had almost been 12 months since all of that happened, she still wasn't sure she was ready to try it again. After all the hurt she'd been through the previous time, she wasn't sure that it would be worth it. Sure, she had decided not to date, but it didn't mean she couldn't admire attractive guys from a distance.

The other night the stranger had simply paid for his drinks and left without another word, quite similar to how Mr Kaiba went about his night, only she knew he would return the following Friday. It was now a Tuesday night, not quite as busy as a Friday, but the bar was still reasonably full.

"Roxy," her boss Adrian called out from behind her. He owned the entire place, and did a great job at it too. She walked over to the side where the stranger had sat a few nights ago, leaning over the bar so he could talk to her in a low voice. "There was talk of some shifty people hanging around the back alley a few nights ago, just thought I should let you know, so be careful when you go out back," he said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she said. Adrain nodded, and went back to whatever he had been doing. Roxy then looked at her watch, it was almost 8 o'clock, and one of her work mates was supposed to be arriving soon. She tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor as she watched the minutes count down. Luckily, just as the clock struck 8, Barry was walking in the front entrance.

"Geez, you really know how to push for time," Roxy said as he walked behind the bar, putting his small apron on over his jeans.

"Yeah yeah," he said, waving a dismissive hand at her. "Now go have your break already before it gets busier." Roxy nodded, and grabbed her purse before walking out the front. There was a cute little Chinese takeaway place just next door, and she usually bought her food from there on work nights. Once she came back out a few minutes later with her dinner, she thought she spied a familiar head of spiky hair in the park across from the bar, but she wasn't so sure. She assumed it was just wishful thinking, and walked back inside.

What Roxy hadn't realised however, was that it was not wishful thinking, and the attractive stranger was indeed in the park across the road. He had noticed her walking out of the Chinese restaurant and into the bar. He hadn't been planning on going into that bar tonight, but upon seeing her, he changed his mind, and headed across the road towards the venue. He wasn't sure why, but something about her had put him slightly more at ease the other night, and he decided he'd like that again. Once he walked inside, she was back behind the bar, working beside a male, as they served drinks to the patrons. He turned to one of the people sitting at the table he was standing next to.

"Excuse me," he said, grabbing their attention, "Could you tell me the name of the girl at the bar?" he asked.

"Uh, that's Roxanne I believe," the guy replied, "Everyone's favourite. Why, are you interested in her?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps," the man said casually, "though its more like friendly curiosity. Thank you." He then turned and headed up to the bar.

Roxy had used up her entire 10 minute break to buy her food, so she decided to eat and work at the same time. This wasn't very hard for her though, as she did it a lot, she just had to make sure she was paying attention to serving people while she was eating. She was just shoving a large piece of honey chicken into her mouth when she heard a chair scrape across the floor behind her, indicating that someone had sat down at the bar. She tried to quickly swallow the chicken as she turned around, intending to show a friendly smile to the newcomer, but she ended up choking on it instead. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to get a glass of water for herself. Once she had finished and swallowed her food, she looked up with watery eyes. She then noticed who it was that had sat at the bar, and she felt like kicking herself.

_Oh my god Roxy, you just had to do that in front of the attractive guy?!_ She scolded herself, feeling quite embarrassed.

He chuckled as she laughed nervously, placing the now empty glass in the sink. "Sorry about that," she said, heading over to him.

"That's quite alright," he said, obviously amused by her antics. "Roxanne is it?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, nodding at him, "though I prefer Roxy. Now what can I get you?"

He thought for a moment before replying, "I think I might have a Jack Daniels thanks Roxy," he said with a smile. If Roxy had thought he was attractive the other night, he was twice as attractive tonight as he smiled at her. She had to pinch herself to stop from staring at him. As she returned with his drink, he thanked her, and although he appeared to be smiling, she still noticed a great deal of sadness in his eyes.

She couldn't contain her curiosity, "So, did you end up resolving that problem with your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, no," he said, slightly surprised that she had remembered such a thing. "We've split now," he said, taking a sip from his drink.

Roxy had not expected that to be his answer, but she simply said, "I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "It wasn't working out anyway." He then decided to turn the conversation around. "So how did a lovely girl like you end up working here?"

Roxy had to stop herself from laughing at his lame line, but it did start up a good conversation. They continued to talk as Roxy ate and served her other customers, and by 10 o'clock, he announced that he ought to go home as he had to work the next day.

"You never told me your name," Roxy pointed out as he stood up.

"Call me Yami," he said with a smile, before he turned and headed out of the bar. Roxy watched him walk out, knowing very well that she was checking him out, but she couldn't help herself, he was just so god damn attractive.

* * *

So this is what i have so far for this story, Kaiba becomes more involved in the next few chapters too, so don't worry :D I'm not sure how fast updates will be as at the moment my focus is on finishing 'To Mend A Broken Heart' as well as working on 'The Millennium Heart' but it should be fairly often if my inspiration for this story doesn't die out! :P which i'm sure it wont cause i'm so excited to write this XD

so be ready for the next chapter when both Kaiba and Yami step it up a notch...

Always happy to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Out Of The Ordinary

**Chapter 3: Out Of The Ordinary**

It was now Friday again, and as Roxy watched Seto Kaiba walk into the bar and take his seat, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She'd never taken such notice to him because he was the grumpy CEO that everyone knew about, but now she found herself taking in his features more carefully. He was a tall lean man, with strong features that could probably hurt someone with a single look. His presence just radiated power; he was probably the most powerful man in all of Domino in fact, and yet he spent his friday nights in a bar just like ay other citizen. This perplexed Roxy, but she never asked questions, as she could always tell from his body language that he didn't want to have anything to do with anybody.

This particular night, Roxy noticed as he walked in, that his shoulders were back and his head was up as he approached the bar. It was only something small, how he held himself, but as Roxy knew a lot about body language she picked it up instantly. It looked like that's how he should hold himself, being as high up the food chain as he was. She imagined that was probably his demeanor when he was at Kaiba Corp, bossing around his employees. Upon entering the bar however, he would usually slouch his shoulders and drop his head. Originally Roxanne thought that was simply him relaxing after a tiring day of being higher than everyone, but as time went on she started to realise that maybe it was more than that, and had something to do with the reason he actually came to the bar every Friday. The only problem was, she had no idea what that was, and she assumed she never would.

Seto took his seat at the bar, and as Roxy walked over she noticed that he relaxed his shoulders, but he still kept his head up, looking across at all the expensive old liquors on the back wall. Even as she walked over to greet him she noticed that the mood surrounding him was lighter than usual, or at least he was trying to look that way. If he was, he was trying very hard.

"Good evening Mr Kaiba," she said with a smile when she reached him, "After the usual?"

Seto looked away from the spirits on the back wall to look at her, "Please, I've been here enough times, there's no need for formalities," he said to her. She could tell he was trying very hard not to let his usual cold tone sink into his voice, and Roxy had to restrain herself from just staring at him. What had gotten into this man? For the past couple of months he would come here every Friday, showing off signals that he didn't want to talk to anyone, not even acknowledge that she was there when she served him, and then leave. It was the same thing every Friday. So why the sudden change? Roxanne went through everything in her head.

He didn't slump his shoulders and drop his head when he came in.  
He's not closing up to conversation like he usually does.  
He doesn't sound cold and uninviting.  
He actually looked at her and acknowledged her presence.  
He _spoke_ to her .

Roxy was beyond confused now.

Kaiba continued, "I'm referred to as Mr Kaiba at work, but here I am simply Seto," he explained. Roxy decided she would get to the bottom of this later, and simply went along with it, without asking questions.

Roxy nodded, "As you wish, Seto. After your usual?" she asked.

"Actually I feel like spending some money," he said, inclining his head to the back wall, "What's your most expensive spirit?"

Roxanne was surprised once again by his demeanor, but she followed his whims until he was drinking the most expensive liquor the bar had to offer. Not that she was surprised about that, he had more than enough money to throw around. As she went back to serving her other customers, she watched him carefully from a distance. She could tell that he was trying to very hard to keep up his lighter attitude for _some reason, but she couldn't figure out why. Why is he trying so hard to look happier? she asked herself, It's obvious that he isn't anywhere near happy._ And he never was.

When she walked over to replace his drink, her curiosity got the better of her. "So why this sudden change of demeanor Seto?" she asked him, taking the empty glass away. He seemed to be taken by surprise, as if he hadn't expected to be asked this.

"Hmm? Oh, I simply had a good day, that's all," he said, taking a sip of his new drink.

Roxanne assumed that he had been able to convince a lot of women various things with that attractive, persuasive voice, but it didn't convince her. "Don't lie to a bartender Seto, I know more about body language than you think," she said with a slight smirk as she wiped down the bench. He looked surprised once again, and when he couldn't think of something to say, she spoke again. "If you'd had a good day you wouldn't be here," she said simply.

Seto sighed and placed his glass down. Now there was no point in trying to look upbeat if she had already seen through him. He simply slumped his shoulders and dropped his head again, saying, "You're right about that."

Roxy placed the tea towel down that she had been idly drying glasses with, taking this as an opportunity to get some answers. "Then what's bothering you?" she asked him.

He simply looked into his glass with a glare, "The women in this town only care about money," he said bitterly, not looking up at her. Roxy noticed that this was as much that she would get out of him, as he had now closed himself off to any more conversation. She was glad that she had gotten this far however, perhaps in the weeks to come she would uncover more about the mysterious CEO. She walked back to the center of the bar to serve a customer that she very much disliked at this point. He had already had a few drinks, and she could tell he was going to cause trouble later in the night. After working in this place for so long, she could easily pick up on such things. What made it worse was that neither Seth or Dan were here tonight, which meant she'd have to deal with this idiot by herself. Usually if there were any customers that became too rowdy or aggressive, those two would help her rid the bar of them. Not that she couldn't do it herself, it was just much easier with some brute force.

After the man finished what would be his last drink, he hollered out to Roxy. "Oi sweetheart, send us another," he called out obnoxiously.  
Roxy rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't serve you," she said to him politely.

He glared at her, as she noticed his anger start to come to the surface. Here we go, she thought. "Now you listen 'ere girlie, I'm being as polite as I need ta be," he said through clenched teeth, "now take me bloody money and get me another drink," he growled.

Roxy stood her ground, "sorry," she said. "By law I cannot serve you, you've consumed too much alcohol already," she pointed out. "And if you persist I must ask you to leave."

The man then became aggressive, standing to yell at her over the bar with a clenched fist. Roxy was ready to call Adrian over to help deal with this mess, as she realised she probably couldn't dispatch this man all by herself. As the drunken idiot went to attempt to climb over the bar, two men suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both of his shoulders to pull him back. Roxy realised with surprise that she knew both of the people who had stopped the drunk.

Holding onto the man's left arm with an unimpressed look, Seto Kaiba yanked the man off of the bar with a grunt.

Then, Roxy noticed a very well dressed Yami grasping the man's other arm, restraining him as he tried to pull away from the two men. _When did he get here?_ she asked herself, surprised. His biceps were easily noticeable through his rolled up grey buttoned shirt, as he forced the man's arm behind his back so that he couldn't throw any punches that he had been planning on delivering.

When Seto and Yami noticed each other however, they both froze, staring at the other. They had each known someone else had come to restrain the man, they just hadn't realised who the other was until now.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked, his usual cold tone back as he glared down at Yami.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yami replied, his deep voice as even and cool as ever. The man they were holding then struggled, yelling curses at them both, and they decided to put aside their differences for a moment so that they could throw the man out. Once they had done so, they both walked back to the bar, glaring at each other as they sat in their respective places at opposite ends of the room.

Roxanne just stared in amazement and confusion. Perhaps she didn't need Seth and Dan to help dispose of aggressive customers. She looked to both ends of the bar where Seto and Yami had just taken their seats.

She didn't know why, but she could tell they didn't like each other for whatever reason. But she took in the fact that they had both gone out of their way to help her, despite their dislike for each other.

Something was definitely going on here, and Roxy was determined to figure it out.

* * *

Tada! Yami and Seto to the rescue! :D

so what do you think about Seto's odd behaviour? It's certainly confusing Roxy :P

You'll find in in due time though, don't worry :D

If you're lucky, I might update again when i get home from work, but we'll see, so sit tight!

Let me know what you think :)

PharaohsThrone


	4. Chapter 4 - Nightmare Alley

**Chapter 4: Nightmare Alley**

Seto was still showing signals that he wasn't in a social mood, so Roxy turned and walked over to Yami, who had just sat down at the opposite end of the bar.

"Thanks for that," she said with a smile, nodding her head to the door where he and Seto had just thrown out the drunken idiot.

He returned the smile, "It was no problem," he said, only taking a second to glance in Seto's direction.

Roxy followed his gaze, and was barely able to hold in her curiosity about the previous events. She was itching to find out what the deal was with Yami and Seto, but she held back for the moment. Being a bartender for so long, she now enjoyed the gossip she picked up at each shift, and it had only made her a more curious person. She wouldn't pry though, in circumstances similar to Seto's, she would not bug somebody who did not want to talk. She asked Yami what drink he would like, and he thought for a moment, before giving a half hearted answer, he didn't really seem to care what it was that he drank. Roxy placed the glass down in front of him before she jumped into question mode. "So you two know each other?" she asked, leaning on the bar as she glanced over at Seto.

"Unfortunately," Yami drawled, taking a sip from his glass. "You could say that we're not particularly fond of each other."

Roxy stood up straight again, "and why would that be?" she asked curiously. She looked down the bar to the CEO, who was once again staring down into his half empty glass. Sure, she barely knew him, but she wasn't inclined to judge him on his sour attitude.

"We've been rivals for years," Yami explained, idly swirling the contents of his glass around as he held it in his hand. "We've never seen eye to eye, Kaiba and I."

This only made Roxy more interested in the matter. She quickly looked across the bar to make sure nobody needed serving, before she turned back to Yami. "So what do you think of him?" she asked, leaning forwards on the bar.

Yami shrugged, placing down his drink of which he had barely touched. "I think he's a power hungry billionaire who thinks that money is the answer to everything," he said honestly.

Roxy looked back down the bar to where Seto was sitting. 'The women in this town only care about money,' he had said earlier. Roxy believed that perhaps his stone cold attitude had something to do with that very statement. Sure, it may not be a reason to dismiss his unkind approach to everything, but at least it gave a possible cause. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you," she said, standing up straight again. She quickly turned and walked along the bar, collecting all the empty glasses and replacing those for the customers who asked. She dumped them in the sink, and walked back over to Yami, a tea towel now in her hand.

Yami had a playful smirk on his face, "So do you fancy him, then?" he asked, glancing down the bar. He made sure he hid his potential jealousy in the matter. He liked Roxy, she intrigued him, so to find that she was interested in his rival would not be very pleasing.

Roxy followed Yami's gaze towards Seto, and she put her hands on her hips defensively, "Of course not!" she retorted, "I was just saying that there may be a decent reason that he's such a dick all the time."

Yami chuckled, relived at her answer. "I was only joking, Roxy," he said. She smiled and shook her head. She was surprised at how well her and Yami were getting along, and she was glad that she had someone else to talk to now. Seth and Dan had been visiting the bar less and less lately, so it was good to have someone else to keep her company. And he looked about her age, too, which made it even better. Seeing him smile at her made her happy, too. He had a gorgeous smile. Though she could still see a great deal of sadness in his eyes, even when he did smile. She assumed that would disappear with time, when he got over his ex girlfriend. But for now, she simply enjoyed his company.

Yami was glad that he had walked into this bar a week ago, for now he had something that could distract his mind. It seemed as if talking to Roxy was a way in which he could try and temporarily fill the hole that his ex ripped out of his heart. But it never lasted for long, for as soon as he would leave, the loneliness would kick in again. After talking to Roxy for a while longer as she went about her job, he came up with a solution to his problem.

"What time does your shift finish?" he asked casually, leaning his elbows on the bar.

"9 o'clock," Roxy said as she washed empty glasses in the sink. "Why do you ask?" she said, lifting her head up.

Yami placed his drink down, of which he still hadn't finished. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me afterwards," he said with a smile.

Although Roxy was attracted to Yami, her previous experience told her that agreeing to this would not be a good idea. She stopped washing glasses to walk over to him and lean on the bar. "Sorry, I don't go out with strangers that I meet at a bar," she said, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Yami looked slightly disappointed, but he simply said, "Well I'll just have to make sure I'm no stranger then, won't I?" he said, taking a swig of his drink with a smirk. Roxy rolled her eyes, trying not to smile, though she failed. She went back to washing glasses.

Eventually, Yami had announced that he ought to go home, and he sent Roxy a smile as he got up off of his bar stool. "I'll see you later," he said with a smile. Roxy nodded, continuing to wipe down clean glasses as she returned the smile. Yami then turned to leave, and Roxy shamelessly watched as he walked out of the bar, admiring how nicely the pants he was wearing hugged his beautifully rounded behind.

"Still checking out your customers I see," a familiar voice said from beside her. Roxy almost jumped out of her skin, having not noticed someone sit down at the bar right next to where she was standing.

"Shit Dan, don't scare me like that!" she said, flicking her tea towel at him.

He just laughed, "Don't change the subject Roxy," he pointed a long finger at her with a smirk, "You obviously want a piece of that." He nodded his head towards the door where Yami had just disappeared.

It took all that Roxy had to stop herself from blushing at his comment. She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "No, I do not want a piece of that, Daniel."

He threw his arms up in defense, "Ooh using my full name, scary," he laughed. Roxy just told him to order his drink, so he did so, not without continuing to smirk at her however.

Finally 9 o'clock rolled around, and Roxy took off her apron with a sigh. "Finally I can go home," she murmured. She waved at Barry as he walked in the front entrance, and Roxy glanced at Seto who was sitting right in front of her. She thought she had noticed him staring at her, but she wasn't sure. "Everything alright Mr-" she quickly corrected herself, "sorry, Seto?"

"Hmm? he said, obviously lost in his thoughts. "Oh, I was just..." he said, looking past her, before he shook his head, looking back down again, "never mind."

"Would you like another drink?" Roxy asked, folding her apron and placing it under the bar.

"Oh, no thanks," Seto said, pushing his empty glass towards her. "I was just about to leave."

"Alright, well have a good night," she said with her usual smile, as she walked out from behind the bar. She greeted Barry as he walked past her to take her place at the bar, and she pushed open the back door. The brisk night air hit her as she walked outside, and she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had brought something warmer to wear home. There was a small alley behind the bar, of which had a few large rubbish skips, and the way back out to the street was around the corner and up the side of the building. The light above the back door was flickering as usual, one of the few flaws of the place that needed to be fixed. The back door slammed behind her and she glared up at the light, mentally telling it to do it's job properly and that it was not meant to be a strobe.

As if answering her thought, the light stopped flickering. However, it did so by burning out completely, and she was left standing in darkness. Roxy glared up at the bulb, huffing as she searched along the wall for her motorbike. _Where the hell did I put it?_ she thought, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. She then face-palmed, remembering that she hadn't ridden her bike to work today. She cursed, having not thought about the time that she was finishing. She had wanted some fresh air and opted to walk to work that afternoon. With a sigh, she turned around to head out towards the street, but was surprised when she ran straight into someone. She blinked, stumbling back to look up at the strange figure, his features hidden by the darkness of the alley.

"Why hello there gorgeous," he said in a deep, rough voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

Okay, now that i've finished To Mend A Broken Heart I can focus more on this story XD

and so the drama starts! (yes, i have to have dramatic stories, otherwise they're just not interesting) :P

well hopefully you wont have to wait too long for the next chapter, because im going to start writing it now XD

tell me what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Savior

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Savior**

Roxy glared up at the man that was towering over her. His features were hidden by shadows, but she could still see the hint of a smirk on his face.

"That's none of your god damn business," she said sharply, moving to walk straight past the tall figure. He stepped to the side however, blocking her path once again. "What do you want?" she demanded, trying to sound strong and confident.

He grinned and leaned down to attempt to speak into her ear. Roxy moved away from him until her back hit the wall. _Shit, wrong way,_ she thought. He only grinned even more upon noticing that he had her cornered. "It's you that I want," the man hissed into her ear, placing both of hands against the wall on either side of her head. Roxy tried to stay calm as she fought off the grotesque shiver that went down her spine.

Roxy growled at him, "Back off you creep," she spat, attempting to push him away. He had quite a big frame however, and she was barely able to move him at all. This wasn't good.

He snickered, "you really think it would be that easy?" he mused, moving one of his hands down to her waist.

Roxy had had enough, she slapped his hand away, glaring daggers up at him, "don't fucking touch me!" she snapped. "Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

Despite her take-no-shit attitude, the man didn't back off. He simply became even more amused. "Ooh, feisty, are we?" he said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I won't bite...much," he snickered. Roxy became even more aggravated as his one of his wandering hands tried to make it's way up her shirt. She tensed, and swore at him again, trying to grab his arms to stop him, but he was much stronger than she was. He resisted her easily, and moved even closer so that he could press himself against her, stopping her from being able to escape. She threw curses at him, demanding for him to leave her alone, but he covered her mouth with his free hand, as the other continued up her shirt, sliding it all the way up to expose her lacy black and red bra. She struggled against him, even trying to bite his hand, but he didn't back off. Her heart started beating rapidly as her chances of fighting him off became more and more slim. He smirked down at her as his hand groped her breast, and she struggled against him, throwing every abuse at him that she could think of, but it was all muffled.

She was about to give up, when something unexpected happened. The man suddenly jerked to the side, and Roxy noticed with a sudden realisation that a fist had just collided with the man's jaw. He stumbled sideways as another taller person darted past Roxy, and continued to attack the man. She quickly pulled her shirt back down and moved away from the wall with wide eyes, staring at the scene before her. Her unknown savior was brutally bashing the man who had attacked her, and the other was trying to defend himself from the abuse. When the taller man who Roxy figured was on her side decided the other had been abused enough, the thug took that chance to swing his fist at other, and it connected with the side of his face hard and strong. The receiver growled, and it sounded quite familiar to Roxy. He then gave up on fighting fair and kicked the offender right in his manhood. The man cried out in pain and sunk to the ground, clutching his groin as he writhed in pain.

"Fuck you," he spat, groaning in pain, "That's cheating."

The taller man stood over him, and replied in the most menacing voice, "Neither is taking advantage of a woman," he spat. "Now get out of my sight, you scum."

Roxy's eyes widened as she stepped back in shock, she knew that voice. That deep, persuasive voice that she recognised as one of her customers. "Seto?" she asked in disbelief, as the man watched the injured offender limp away.

He turned around, and her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness as she stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are you alright?" he asked, walking over to her.

She unconsciously pulled her shirt down, though it was already sitting normally on her again. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "How on earth did you find me?" she asked.

"I heard the commotion from the street," he said, "The whole neighborhood probably heard you telling that creep off." He lifted his hand to his cheek bone, where a bruise was beginning to form.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping forwards, "It looked like he hit you pretty hard."

Seto waved a dismissive hand at her, "It's nothing," he said, "I just wasn't expecting it." He then stepped closer to her, as if checking to see if she had any injuries. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, and Roxy noticed the protectiveness in his voice. It gave her a comforting feeling, knowing that Seto was concerned for her.

"No, he didn't get very far," Roxy said, before she wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you." She shivered, but she was unsure if it was from the cold or simply her body reacting from the shock of what could have potentially just happened.

"That's alright," he said, and he gave her what looked to be the closest to a smile she'd ever seen from him. It wasn't very much though, simply a twitch at the edge of his lips.

"Well I better head home," she said, turning to leave, "Thanks again."

"Hold on a minute," Seto put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "You mean you're just going to walk home by yourself now? At least let me accompany you."

Roxy was beyond surprised by now. Seto seemed to be acting so out of character. But then again, anybody who ignored a girl in distress mustn't have much of a soul. She guessed that it would go against his morals to do anything but what he was doing now. Although she was grateful for Seto's efforts, she just wanted to be alone to clear her head. "No thanks, I'll be fine," she said to him.

He looked taken back, "What so you think there aren't other creeps out there at this time of night?" he said, a hint of his usual coldness sinking into his voice. This didn't phase Roxy however, she was used to Seto's usual demeanor.

"My apartment isn't far from here," Roxy pointed out, taking a few steps out towards the street. And it wasn't even that late, it was only just past 9pm.

Seto let out a frustrated noise, "Roxy, it's not very often that I'll go out of my way to help someone, just let me walk you home." He didn't want to show it, but he did want to make sure that she got home safely, especially considering what almost just happened only moments ago. He had to admit, he couldn't complain about seeing Roxy with her shirt practically off, but at the same time it had extremely aggravated him. Seeing a creep like that groping her boiled his blood more than Yami did, and that was saying something.

Roxy sighed, and gave up. "Alright," she said, dropping her arms to her sides in defeat.

Seto made a satisfied grunt, and walked over to stand next to her. "Good," he nodded. Roxy simply sighed and trudged out to the street, with Seto walking beside her. She really didn't like people knowing where she lived. She wasn't sure why, there was just a silly paranoia that she had about it that made her uneasy.

She was still completely confused about Seto's sudden change in behaviour. Before that night, the only acknowledgement he had given her was a nod. Now, here they were walking side by side down the street. The walk was silent, but peaceful. Roxy was able to clear her head, she just ignored the person next to her as she did so. She noticed that he held his shoulders back as he walked, looking accomplished. She shook her head and looked ahead as they continued to walk.

"What was that for?" Seto suddenly asked her, his arms lightly folded across his chest.

"Hmm?" Roxy said, having not been paying attention. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

"I see..." he decided not to pry in the matter, and they continued to walk in silence. Eventually, they reached the park just across her block of apartments. Roxy stopped, turning to Seto with a look of finality.

"This is far enough, you can go now," she said simply. "My apartment is just across the street, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Seto thought for a moment, before he unfolded his arms, "Alright," he said. "That's good enough for me."

Roxy felt bad for being so rude to him, he had just saved her from being potentially raped, It seemed very plausible that he was concerned. She sighed and bit down her pride, "Thank you," she said. "I'm very grateful for what you did back there."

Seto nodded, "That's alright," he said, "take care." He then turned and swiftly headed off in the opposite direction. Roxy was left standing there staring after him with a bewildered expression.

_Okay, I am royally confused. _

* * *

Tada! Seto to the rescue!

but the excitement doesn't end there, things are only going to get more interesting as the story goes on! ;) so stay tuned, because you never know when something unexpected may happen!

Would love to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	6. Chapter 6 - A Flamboyant Return

**Chapter 6 - A Flamboyant Return**

Roxy walked across the road towards her apartment block, only glancing over her shoulder once to see Seto making his way down the street away from her. She shook her head, and approached the building, where a figure was standing at the front entrance, trying to use the call button to communicate with one of the apartments. Roxy stopped dead in her tracks when she recognised the streak of purple through the man's medium brown hair. He turned around, having noticed her come up behind him, and she almost tackled him to the ground in excitement.

"Jay!" She exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Jay was her best friend-her gay best friend to be exact-who had been in Europe for the past month with his boyfriend, Jack. Roxy was so excited that he was back, and she hugged him tightly.

Jay laughed, hugging her back just as tight. "Miss me?" he said, looking down at her with a grin.

"Duh!" Roxy said, punching his arm, "But what are you doing here at 9:30 at night?" she asked, turning to put her key into the front entrance of the apartment block.

"My plane came in at 9," he shrugged, "I thought you'd want to see me." This was true, Jay was basically the only friend that Roxy had, beside her regulars at the bar. But she never spoke to any of them outside of work. _Well, apart from just then_, she thought. Then again, that had been an odd circumstance.

"Of course I'd want to see you!" she said, letting him in. "There's so much I need to fill you in on!" They walked over to the elevators, and Jay gave her a mischievous smirk.

"Like who that handsome devil was?" he said, nodding his head towards the street where Seto had left.

Roxy's face turned red as she walked into the lift, facing away from her friend. "He's nobody special," she said, crossing her arms defensively.

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Nobody special eh? And that would explain why he walked you home even though you're completely capable of doing that yourself," he pointed out with a sly grin.

Roxy sighed, as the lift moved up towards her level. "No, Jay, it's nothing like that." She shook her head, remembering the previous events. Jay noticed her sudden change of attitude, and his tone lightened.

"You alright?" he asked softly, placing a careful hand on her shoulder. She looked down to the ground, it turned out that the previous events had shaken her up a lot more than she thought it would. Jay looked down at her with a concerned expression. He knew her inside and out, and he knew something was up. "What happened while I was away?" he asked. The doors opened at her level and Roxy walked out of the lift, walking straight for her apartment. Jay followed at her heel, wondering what was bothering her so much. "Roxy, talk to me," he said. She reached the door to her apartment and pulled out her keys. She didn't want to think about the previous events, but she couldn't stand ignoring Jay. She sighed, and didn't turn around to look at him as she explained the events that occurred out in the alley when she left work. She couldn't see it, but a look of horror flashed over his face, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Shit, girl!" he said, hugging her tightly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Roxy quickly unlocked the door, shaking her head and enjoying Jay's comforting embrace. "Seto got there before he could do much," she explained. "So he wanted to make sure I got home alright." She pushed the door open and walked into the apartment, but Jay didn't want to let go of her, so he waddled in behind her, still holding onto her waist. Roxy almost laughed at him. She unwrapped his arms from her and collapsed on the couch. "That's why I was with him," she explained. "It was completely innocent."

Jay closed the door and sat down next to her, "Any heads you want me tear?" he asked, flexing his well formed biceps.

Roxy shook her head, the hint of a smile on the edge of her lips. "No need, Seto did enough damage already." She move her foot in a mock kick, and Jay instantly understood.

His eyes widened slightly as he instinctively put his hand over his crotch, "Ouch," he said in response.

Roxy glared at the ground, "the bastard deserved it."

...

"No, you don't understand," Roxy said jokingly as she wiped down the bar top.

"Oh really?" Yami said with a chuckle, leaning on his elbows with his drink that he had barely touched sitting in front of him. "Have you seen my hair at all?" he said, pointing up at the amazingly sculpted spikes that protruded from the top of his head.

Roxy laughed, "Yes, I know your hair is probably difficult to do," she admitted. "But what you don't understand is the amount of effort I went through to pick the perfect hairstyle," she explained, an amused grin on her face. "I spent an hour searching for a good picture to show that damn hairdresser, and they _still_ got it wrong!" she complained, crossing her arms, pouting.

"Aww, you poor soul," Yami chuckled. "Your hair looks beautiful, stop worrying about it." Roxy turned away, pretending she was looking for something underneath the bench top so she could hide her blush. _God dammit_, she thought, _why does he have to be so charming? _

"Thank you," she said, standing up straight again. It had been a week since the night that Seto had saved her from that creep, and Roxy had filled Jay in about Yami and Seto. He had been very eager to meet them, and so Roxy had told him that they would both be at the bar tonight. Roxy looked over to the door, and of course Jay was walking in with a grin on his face. Roxy face palmed. "I'll be back in a minute," she said, walking over to the center of the bar, where Jay sat down casually.

He leaned across the bar with a mischievous grin on his face. "So, come on, which one is this Yami fella?" he asked eagerly.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "the furthest one to your right," she said in a low voice, "I was talking to him when you came in." Jay tried to inconspicuously lean back in his chair to steal a glance down to the end of the bar. He raised his eyebrows.

"Damn," he said, nodding as he turned back to her. "He's mighty fine. Sure he's not gay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jay!" Roxy scolded him, hitting him with her tea towel, "You have a boyfriend!"

Jay just laughed, defending himself from her attack. "I was just kidding!" He said, "But seriously, you gotta get yourself a piece of that," he said with a grin.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone use that phrase?" she said to herself, throwing her arms up into the air.

Jay chuckled, "Well?" he said, nodding his head towards Yami, "Are you going to introduce me?" he asked.

"No way in hell," she said, crossing her arms. She hadn't decided until that moment, but it was for good reason. "I know you, Jay. You'll just embarrass the crap out of me. Not happening."

"Aw, come on, I'll be nice," he said with a grin. "Please?" he sang.

"No," Roxy said, "Now scat, I have customers to serve." Jay pouted, but he sighed and stood up, muttering some sort of defeated response. Roxy walked back over to Yami, relieved that she avoided that potential disaster.

"Who was that?" Yami asked curiously, nodding his head over towards Jay who was turning to leave.

"Oh, just one of my friends," Roxy said. "He'll no doubt embarrass me if he stays here though, so I told him to-" Roxy looked over to Jay, who had stopped. He then turned around and started walking over to her and Yami. "Oh god he's coming over here," she said. "Why does life hate me?" she said, dropping her head onto the counter.

Yami chuckled, "I'm sure he's not that bad," he said.

"You don't even know," she said. She lifted her head up to see Jay standing behind Yami expectantly. "Bitch," she said to him.

He just grinned, "_Now_ are you going to introduce me?"

* * *

So I just had to give Roxy a gay best friend XD I couldn't pass up that idea :D so do you like Jay? hate him? not flamboyant enough?

And just a warning, there is going to be some, er, _lemons _in the chapters to come XD (more of a reason to keep reading, right? XD)

anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and im always happy to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	7. Chapter 7 - A Triumphant Grin

**Chapter 7: A Triumphant Grin**

Roxy sighed, and stood up straight again so she could do the usual gesture with her hands. "Jay this is Yami. Yami, meet my _lovely_ friend Jay." She enunciated the word 'lovely' to warn Jay to act as such.

Jay raised his eyebrows and stepped back in mock horror. "I'm just a friend?!" he said. Yami furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two with a confused expression.

"Best friend, whatever," Roxy waved a dismissive hand at him. "You're not less annoying either way." Jay grinned at her. He knew she was only joking, they were basically brother and sister, they loved each other but acted as if they hated each other. Quite an interesting display.

Yami relaxed again, "It's nice to meet you," he said politely, extending out his hand.

Jay happily shook his hand, giving Yami a smile that looked like it bordered on seedy. "It's my pleasure," he said seductively.

Yami then looked slightly uncomfortable. "Jay, stop it!" Roxy snapped, trying not to smile as it was quite amusing.

"Aw, can't I have a bit of fun?" he asked playfully.

"No," Roxy said, "I can't have you creeping out my customers or there will be none left!" Roxy then turned to Yami with a sigh. "Sorry about that, he's gay," she explained. "And he _has a boyfriend!"_ she turned back to Jay with an accusing look at the end of her sentence.

Jay put his arms up in defense, "It was just a bit of fun!" he said with an innocent grin.

Yami chuckled, "I see why you didn't want him to come over," he said with an amused smile.

"Oh that's not the half of it," Jay said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no please-" Roxy cut off when she realised somebody was waiting to be served. "Behave or I will smack you so hard you'll be seeing stars," she warned, before walking back to the center of the bar to serve. She had a few customers that needed new drinks and such, so it was a couple of minutes before she returned to Yami and Jay, who seemed to be having a decent conversation, and Jay had pulled up a bar stool. When she came back, Jay looked like he was trying to hide something.

"Jay, what did you-" she started to say, suspicious of his body language.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" he said. He then looked down to his lap, "Well, that's not entirely true..."

That's when Yami piped up, a grin on his face. "Jay was just telling me about the time you fell in the lake at the botanical gardens."

Roxy's face paled, "Jay, you _didn't!"_ she fumed. This event that they were talking about, was back a few months ago, her and Jay had been wandering through the Domino Botanical Gardens, and Roxy had been in a very jumpy and alive mood, having lots of energy from drinking 3 cups of coffee that morning. In a random burst of energy, she had started running ahead in front. Jay had called out to her, warning her not to run into the lake that was ahead, but she hadn't heard him. The lake, having still water in it, had gained a layer of green algae that at first glance could be easily mistaken for grass. And so, Roxy ran straight for it without realising. As soon as her foot hit the water she let out a shriek as she fell in, algae and lake water splashing everywhere. Jay couldn't hold in his laughter as Roxy pulled herself out of the lake, now dripping wet and looking incredibly embarrassed. Jay wasn't the only one laughing either, the gardens were full of people who had stopped to watch the ditzy girl run straight into the lake, and she was now the center of their gaze as they all chuckled, giggled or full out laughed at her. She could easily say it was probably the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done.

Roxy's cheeks turned red, "That's it!" she said, picking up her tea towel, "I think it's time for you to leave," she said to Jay, flicking the towel in his direction.

"What, already?" he said, sounding like he much would like to stay.

"Yes, now shoo!" she said, flicking the towel at him more aggressively this time. "And don't think my threat from before is going to go un-dealt," she warned.

"Alright, fine," he said, holding his arms up in defense. He turned to Yami, "It was nice meeting you," he said, sounding normal this time. "You're very attractive by the way-"

"Jay!" Roxy said, "Go!" She pointed towards the door and Jay just grinned, before slowly turning and wandering over to the door. Just as he reached the door, he turned and winked at her, before soon disappearing from sight. "I am going to murder that man one day," Roxy muttered, rubbing her temples. She then realised Yami was still sitting there, an amused expression on his face. "I'm sorry about him," she said.

"No, that's quite alright," he said, shifting in his seat. He had a very smug smile on his face.

"I did tell him not to be creepy," she said apologetically.

"No, I'm glad he voiced his thoughts," Yami said, "It's a great compliment hearing that a man thinks I'm attractive," he grinned. Roxy questioned him, and he explained how it always feels better to be complimented by the same sex than the opposite. She hadn't thought about it, but assumed it would probably be true had the same happened to her.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better he was practically drooling over you," Roxy said with a laugh.

Yami chuckled, idly running his index finger along the top of his glass. It was the only drink he had ordered all night, and he'd barely had a few sips. It had been similar previous nights also. Roxy noticed that his motives towards coming here must have changed from drinking alcohol to being sociable. Yami then looked up again, an amused smirk on his face. "Now you can't possibly say that I'm still a stranger," he said to her with a charming smile.

Roxy pursed her lips, staring at him closely. It took her a moment or two, but she eventually answered, "No, you're not." She then continued to wipe down the bar top.

Yami's charming smile didn't disappear, "how about I try this again then," he said, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the bar. "Would you like to join me when your shift finishes?" he asked, looking up at her with those gorgeous eyes.

Roxy stopped wiping the bench, and looked across the bar at him. Since her last boyfriend, she had told herself that she wasn't going to date or have anything to do with guys for a very long time, and she hadn't. She still didn't think she was ready to throw herself into dating again, though Jay was always pestering her to give it a go. She weighed up the idea in her head. There was no doubt she was attracted to him. He was gorgeous, charming, and gave Roxy a sense of comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. _What harm could one night do?_

"Alright," she said with a smile, "I'll take you up on that offer, under one condition."

Yami smiled triumphantly, "and what would that be?" he asked.

"You do not bring up the event that Jay so foolishly spilled," she said, crossing her arms. having him know about it was embarrassing enough, him bringing it up would just be even worse.

"That's a fair deal," he nodded, that charming smile on his face again. "It's a date then."

* * *

tada! and so it begins ;)

Actually, i'm curious. I already know how this story is going to end, but I'm interested to know who you all are rooting for. Do you want Roxy to end up with Seto or Yami?

Of course you won't find out until it happens, but it would be interesting to know your thoughts. You may also have a better idea once certain events have occured... hehe XD

anyway i hope you liked the chapter, I'm going to have lots of fun writing the next few!

PharaohsThrone :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Lighting The Flame

**Chapter 8 - Lighting The Flame**

After Yami's triumphant attempt at asking Roxy out on a date, she tried to keep her poker face on as she continued to serve her other customers. Seto Kaiba had been as quiet as usual, though he had still thanked her when she fetched his drinks, and she noticed that he was much more polite than usual. Well, it was certainly a change from back when he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

"Enjoying your Scotch, Seto?" she asked as she wiped down the bar top next to him.

He placed his half empty glass down, "More than the atmosphere in this place," he grunted, looking down the bar with a glare.

Surprised at his attitude, Roxy followed his gaze, which landed straight on Yami, sitting at the opposite end of the bar, completely oblivious to their stares. Actually, there were quite a few people staring at him, she now noticed, ogling him from every direction. He was incredibly attractive, so it didn't surprise Roxy that so many women were eyeing him off, but it gave her a slight ego boost, thinking that he had chosen her out of all the other women here. She turned back to Seto, deciding to try and see what his side of this rivalry was like.

She pretended to sound clueless, "who, Yami?" she asked. "Don't you like him?"

"The feeling is mutual," Seto grunted, turning to face her once again. "I'm sure he hates me as much as I hate him."

"And why would that be?" Roxy asked curiously, leaning forwards on the bar.

"The guy's an idiot," he said. "Thinks he's in love with every second girl he meets, and then cries about it when she breaks up with him." He shook his head in disgust, "I however am much smarter, and have learned from my mistakes."

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping he would enclose more.

"I've fallen into that trap before," he said simply. "But I haven't since. I've learned my lesson, but he hasn't," he pointed down the bar towards Yami. "Not to mention his girlfriend is a psychopath."

_Ex girlfriend_, Roxy wanted to point out, but she decided to leave it be. Seto had obviously had enough talking, and he finished the last of his drink before leaving with a discreet wave of his hand.

"I'll see you next friday," he said, before turning and heading out of the bar.

...

It finally hit 9 o'clock, and as Roxy finished washing up all the used glasses, Barry walked in the door to take over. He always managed to show up right when his shifts started, leaving Roxy waiting until the last minute to leave.

"Just give me a minute to finish up here and I'll be good to go," Roxy said to Yami with a smile.

Yami returned the smile, "Take your time," he said. Barry walked over to the bar, eyeing off Roxy and glancing in Yami's direction, having heard their exchange of words.

"Going out with a stranger that you met at a bar?" Barry said as he passed Roxy, "And I thought you had standards," he teased.

Roxy turned to glare at him so Yami couldn't see, "For your information, he's not a stranger, he's a friend," she said.

"Oh I see," Barry said, still not sounding quite convinced. "Is he a friend or a _friend_?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Roxy shoved the tea towel into his hands, "He's just a friend," she said. _A very attractive friend who I'm going on a date with_. "Now if you don't mind, my shift is over, so get to work." Roxy pointed over her shoulder to the bar and Barry mimicked her as he put his apron on. Roxy just picked up her bag and walked out from behind the bar to meet Yami. As they walked out, Roxy realised she was in her work clothes, that consisted of black skinny jeans and a plain black quarter sleeve blouse. It wasn't overly flattering, just plain and boring. Yami silently thought otherwise however, as the blouse and skinny jeans complimented her slim but curvy figure.

Roxy turned to Yami as they stopped outside on the foot path. "So where to then?" she asked. She then finally noticed his outfit upon thinking of hers. He was wearing a dark grey button up shirt and had neatly rolled the sleeves so they sat just above his elbows, and black jeans with some sleek black formal shoes. It would be an understatement to say it looked very good on him.

Yami looked down the street as he thought of an answer, having not quite thought ahead this far. "I know of a nice cafe that's only a few blocks away," he suggested. "It's usually open until midnight on Fridays. Shouldn't be overly busy either."

Roxy nodded, "That sounds good to me," she said. So, they both started heading towards the cafe, idly chatting as they did so. It was good to get out for once Roxy thought, after Jay being away for so long she had basically done nothing but work. And after what happened last week, she needed a good night out to clear it from her mind. Their conversation was interrupted when Roxy's phone started ringing. She sighed and apologised as she pulled it out of her pocket, looking at the caller.

"What does he want now?" Roxy said, seeing that it was Jay. She quickly answered it.

_"Roxy! I have an idea for-"_ he began to say, sounding extremely excited, but she had to cut him off.

"Sorry Jay, I can't really talk right now, I'm a bit busy at the moment," she explained.

There was a short silence, and she knew what was coming next. _"Ooh you're with a guy aren't you?"_ he teased.

"Yes, I'm with Yami," she said, hoping she could hang up soon before Jay went overboard with excitement.

_"Ooh you go girl!"_ he cheered, _"Alright, what you have to do is-"_

"I don't need any advice, Jay. I'm sure I'll be fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She noticed Yami chuckle beside her. "Anyway, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

_"Alright,"_ she knew that Jay was grinning, _"Good luck girl! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

She laughed, "So I can do everything then?" she joked. Jay made a sound of mock horror and she said goodbye before hanging up. "Sorry about that," she said, putting her phone back in her bag.

Yami chuckled, "Was he giving you dating advice?" he asked.

"Attempting to," Roxy said with a roll of her eyes, "It's not like I haven't done this before."

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't," he replied with a laugh. "You're much too attractive."

Roxy laughed, trying to hide the blush that creeped onto her cheeks, "Thank you. Though it has been a while," she admitted.

"How long exactly?" Yami asked curiously.

Roxy shrugged, scratching the back on her head, "About a year."

This caused Yami to raise his eyebrows, obviously surprised by the fact. "A whole year?" he asked.

She nodded, not being in favor of remembering her previous relationship. "It was my decision to stay away from dating though, my last relationship ended in quite messy way really."

"I see," Yami said, nodding. "Well I wish you luck for your future endeavors," he said with a smile.

Roxy laughed, "Thanks, though I'm sure they've already started," she said with a smile. They continued walking, and managed to learn a few little things about each other as their conversation continued, as they became more comfortable with each other.

They soon rounded the corner where said cafe should be, and Yami pointed it out happily, before noticing that there were no tables set up out the front. He commented how that was quite odd, and as they approached the building, they noticed a big sign taped to the door.

_'CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS'_

"Well that sucks," Roxy said, looking at the sign as she crossed her arms, "I was really looking forward to a decaf latte."

"Indeed," Yami agreed, "I wouldn't have lead you all the way here if I knew the place was closed, sorry."

Roxy waved a care free hand at him, "that's alright, we'll just have to go somewhere else. Though I don't think anything else will be open at this time of night..."

Yami shrugged his shoulders, "I have a coffee machine at mine," he suggested.

"That'll have to do then," Roxy said with a laugh. They turned and started heading towards Yami's apartment, which was back past the bar that they had come from. Roxy didn't mind though, it was nice just walking and talking in the cool night air. Even though their original plan had fallen through, she was still confident that the night would turn out well.

But she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Hello everyone! I've finally moved house and have internet once again! And the good news is, i got a hell of a lot of writing done! so prepare yourself for an eventful few chapters to come! for they will be up very soon!

Always happy to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	9. Chapter 9 - One Step Closer

**Chapter 9 - One Step Closer**

Roxanne and Yami walked side by side as they continued chatting, sounding like two old friends that had been reunited.

"I was a terrible kid at school," Roxy said with a laugh. "I was suspended so many times," she shook her head.

"Oh really?" Yami said, chuckling, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't anything that bad," she said, thinking back. "Well one time, there was this bully called Nikita who was always calling me names, which I didn't care. But one day in year 8 she made my best friend cry so I tied her to one of the benches."

"You tied her to a bench?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "What did she do to make your friend so upset?"

"It was just after Jay had come out about being gay, and she was the biggest homophobe in the school, so she treated him like hell because of it."

"That's nuts," Yami said, "children can be so cruel."

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "So one day I decided that she'd gone too far and tied her to a bench. The school didn't see eye to eye with my decision though," she laughed. "The kids in my grade thought it was hilarious."

"I bet they did," Yami chuckled. "Luckily you weren't still in school when you fell into that lake," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey!" Roxy said, pushing him sideways. "I thought I told you not to bring that up!" she said, crossing her arms. She tried not to smile as Yami laughed beside her.

"Sorry," he said. "How about this, I'll make it even by telling you something embarrassing that happened to me," he suggested.

"That sounds pretty fair," Roxy said, unfolding her arms, "Shoot."

"Well lets see..." he lifted his hand to his chin as he thought of something. "Well I once showed up to school in free dress when it turned out I'd gotten the date wrong."

"Oh come on," Roxy said, crossing her arms again, "That's not good enough, it has to be worse than that."

"Oh, alright," he said. "Well, back when I was in year 11, I was a very shy person, and I had a huge crush on this girl called Tayla who was quite popular. It seems silly now, but I was so infatuated with her, it was ridiculous. So one day my friend convinced me to try and ask her out, even though I'd never said more than a sentence to her. I don't know how he managed to persuade me, but he did. So, I walked up to her when she was sitting with her group of popular friends, and stuttered and stumbled over my words until I finally got them out."

"And what did she say?" Roxy asked as he paused.

"Well, you see, she didn't say anything at first. She had this odd look on her face as if she was trying to suppress a laugh, and I wasn't sure why until I realised that someone had snuck up behind me, and they dacked me in front of half the school."

"No!" Roxy said, covering her mouth with her hand. "That's terrible!" she said.

Yami chuckled, "Well, it wasn't very fun at the time, that's for sure." They were now walking through the park just across from the bar where Roxy worked, half way through their journey. There was a large water fountain sitting in the middle of the park, illuminated by a dim light. Roxy jumped up onto the edge of the fountain, walking along the edge.

"I feel like a kid again," she said with a laugh, "All this talking about school really takes me back."

"Same here," Yami said, "Though my school life doesn't sound anywhere near as interesting as yours," he said with a chuckle. Roxy then noticed a group of people gathered about 30 meters away from the corner of her eye, and their voices echoed off of the surrounding buildings. Her head snapped up when she heard a familiar gruff voice, and she slipped on the edge of the fountain.

"Roxy!" Yami quickly grabbed her by the waist before she could fall in, and he lifted her off of the edge of the fountain. When he placed her back on the ground, he noticed that she was staring over at the group of people, a look of unease painted on her face. "Roxy, is everything alright?" he asked her. She still wasn't looking at him, and in the next moment she grabbed his hand and started running out of the park.

"Roxy!" he called out, bewildered as she dragged him away from the group of people. "What's the matter?" She didn't answer him as they continued to run, and he assumed it had something to do with those people. Once they were out of sight, Yami pulled on her hand to make her stop running, and she turned to face him, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed raggedly.

"Roxy, what's the matter?" he asked. "Who were those men?" He noticed they were still holding hands, and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze. "Please, you're confusing the hell out of me right now, Rox."

She sighed, and leaned back against the wall of the building they were now standing next to, trying to regain her breath. "One of the men there," she said, not liking the idea of thinking back to the events that happened a week ago. She quietly explained what had happened when she walked out the back door of the bar and found him waiting in the shadows. Looking at the ground as she spoke, she shivered when recalling the event.

_"Don't worry, I won't bite...much."_ His voice echoed in her head, as she finished talking and looked up at Yami again.

He looked beyond shocked, and he instinctively pulled her into his arms in a comforting hug, a worried look on his face. "That creep didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

"No," Roxy said, enjoying the comforting smell of Yami's cologne. "Seto arrived before he could do anything more."

"Seto?" Yami asked, surprised. "As in Seto Kaiba?" he leaned back to look down at her, and she nodded. "Well, I guess he sits slightly better in my books now then."

...

Once Yami was finished comforting Roxy, they had continued their walk to his apartment. As they walked, their hands brushed slightly numerous times, and eventually, Yami gently grabbed her hand in his. Roxy looked down at their joined hands and blushed slightly, feeling like she was a nervous school girl again. It was only small and simple, but Roxy liked the feeling of a strong masculine hand encircling hers. It had been so long since she'd had any sort of contact with a man, and each moment she was with Yami just made her feel more at ease. The mood had lightened considerably since they had continued walking, and Yami was dying to ask her a question, but he wasn't sure if she'd be willing to open up so soon. He decided to take a stab at it anyway.

"There's something I'd like to ask you, but it's okay if you don't want to answer," he said as they continued to walk.

Roxy looked up at him nonchalantly, "ask away," she said.

"What was your last relationship like?" he asked curiously, looking down at her and waiting for her to shake her and head and ask for another topic.

Roxy sighed, looking out in front of her, "He was jealous and controlling," she said simply.

"Sounds like my ex," Yami said.

"Ha," Roxy laughed, "Maybe they should get together." She shook her head, before continuing. "His name was Matt. For some reason, he didn't understand that Jay was completely gay, and wasn't interested in women at all. As my best friend, I would be with him almost all the time that I wasn't with Matt, and sometimes it would even cross over. But after a while I realised that Matt didn't like Jay very much, so I had to see them both separately. That was when Matt became jealous. He seemed to come up with this crazy idea that I was seeing Jay behind his back, and was using the fact of him being gay as a cover up. I mean, you can tell his orientation from a mile away for goodness sake."

"Indeed," Yami said with a chuckle.

"So, he confronted me about it," Roxy continued. "He accused me of cheating on him with Jay, and I just told him that he was being completely unreasonable. We started fighting a lot about it after that. Jay kept telling me that I should just end it, but I was sure that we could fix things, you know? Like, everyone gets paranoid sometimes, maybe Matt was prone to that sort of thing. But I was wrong, there was nothing I could do to make him see reason. I realised that the day I caught him with another girl. I had just gotten home from work early and found him in the bedroom watching TV as usual, but there was an unfamiliar bra sitting in the corner of the room. Turns out, the owner was hiding in the wardrobe."

"You're kidding," Yami said, both eyebrows raised.

"Oh he had some nerve," Roxy said, narrowing her eyes. "Once I'd discovered he'd been cheating on me, his excuse was _'well you do it so I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine'_. So after a loud and painful argument I ended it then and there and vowed off of dating for a long time."

"I see," Yami said. "Well, I certainly don't blame you."

"Jay didn't either, he was glad I got rid of Matt. But thanks to his constant nagging, here I am," she said, smiling up at him.

Yami returned the smile, "And I'm glad you are," he said warmly.

* * *

Took me while to come up with the ex boyfriend story, but i hope it suffices! who knows, it may come up later somehow...

you just never know ;)

and you also don't know what i have planned for the next few chapters! Or, maybe you do and I'm just a terrible writer :P probably the latter, but oh well.

Hope you're liking where it's going!

PharaohsThrone :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Friend Turned Nurse

**Chapter 10 - Friend Turned Nurse**

They finally reached Yami's residence, and after he fiddled with his keys in the dark and managed to unlock the door, Roxy looked into the small, snug apartment. In front of her she could see a small lounge area with a two person couch sitting in front of the TV, and beyond that was a cute little kitchen. Behind the couch was a small dining table sitting against the wall with random belongings strewn across it, and a door that most likely lead to the only bedroom. She wasn't surprised much, it seemed like the perfect apartment for one or maybe two people.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Yami said with a chuckle as he walked straight to the kitchen and turned on the flash looking coffee machine. Roxy closed the door behind her and followed him into the kitchen to watch curiously as he pressed numerous buttons that she didn't understand the meaning of. "Still want a decaf latte?" he asked.

Roxy was surprised that he remembered that, but she smiled and nodded. "How much did that thing cost you?" she stared at the futuristic style machine, it must have had one big instruction manual.

Yami chuckled, "I honestly can't remember," he said. "If anything burns this much of a hole in my pocket I'd rather not remember."

Roxy laughed, leaning back on the bench as she watched him set up the machine. He opened one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out two little pod looking things, placing them in two sides of the machine. He then pulled out two mugs and placed them under the machine, before pressing the big red button that she assumed meant start. She just stood there and shook her head.

Yami looked sideways at her, "What's that look for?" he asked with a smile.

Roxy shrugged, "That thing is too complicated," she said simply. "I'll stick with buying my coffee."

He turned to face her as the machine did its thing. "But you haven't tried good coffee until you try this," he said. Roxy laughed and said she had high expectations for her coffee, before the machine signaled that if was finished, and Yami handed her one of the mugs. They settled on the couch, as they continued to joke, and Roxy thought to herself that it seemed like a better idea than sitting in an empty coffee shop. For one, she had a comfier seat. She watched Yami from the corner of her eye as he took sips of his drink, it wasn't long ago that she had been checking out his ass as he walked out of the bar, a stranger to her. Now, here she was sitting on his couch, checking him out up close. His slim but strong figure just radiated masculinity with every movement he made, and she noticed where his shirt tightened around his broad shoulders as he lifted the mug to his lips. She couldn't help but take in every part of him with her eyes, he just looked too damn good to ignore. After not having any sort of intimacy for a whole year, her hormones were running wild.

_God dammit Roxy, stop it before he notices you staring!_ She forced herself to look down into her drink that she hadn't even thad a sip of yet, just as Yami looked over to her.

"Have you tried it yet?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

Roxy realised she'd just spent the last 2 minutes staring at him, and tried to come up with a reasonable response. "Oh, uh no. I was waiting for it to cool," she said with a nervous smile.

Yami chuckled, "it's not that hot, try it." Roxy lifted the mug to her lips to try his home made creation, and was quite surprised at how good it tasted.

"Alright," she said with a playful roll of her eyes, "It is pretty good coffee."

Yami grinned at her, "I told you," he said. "I didn't spend all that money for nothing you know."

She laughed and they kept talking as they drank their coffees. Roxy was liking the chemistry they had, it had become so easy to talk to Yami, about anything really. While they were talking, Roxy noticed a photo frame sitting on the kitchen table. It wasn't standing up, but she could still just see the image of two people, one of them unmistakably Yami, and the other, a girl. What had caused her to notice the photo frame however, was the fact that it was smashed, and glass was scattered across the table.

"Is that...?" she began to ask, pointing over to the table. Yami followed her gaze, and his eyes landed on the broken photo frame.

He sighed and stood up, realising that he hadn't cleaned up the broken glass yet. "Yes, that's Sherry. I may have gone a bit over the top there..." he scratched the back of his head, before walking over to the table to pick up the broken glass.  
"Don't worry, I broke a lot of things because of Matt," Roxy replied with an understanding smile. She stood up to go help him clean up the glass. "Be careful, don't cut yourself on-"

She was interrupted by Yami swearing, and she noticed he had done just what she had told him not to. She couldn't help but laugh as he gave her a silly grin, and walked over, looking down at his hand that now had a nasty cut on it, a line of blood pooling from it. She shook her head, still smiling, "Of course. Where do you keep your medical stuff?"

"Top cupboard in the kitchen," he said, trying to hold his hand so that blood wouldn't drip down onto the carpet. Roxy grabbed his other arm and dragged him into the kitchen, before telling him to hold his hand over the sink so no blood would drip onto the floor. The cut on his hand was obviously deep enough to draw a decent amount of blood, and Roxy thought that she was glad she wasn't afraid of blood, whatever that phobia was called. She found the small medical kit that Yami had stashed in the top cupboard, and pulled out a decent sized band aid. Yami started making nurse Roxy jokes as she fixed up his hand, and she threatened to pour hot water in the wound.

"Okay, I'll be good," he said with an innocent smile, watching Roxy play nurse on him. He watched as her slim and delicate hands glided over his skin, and her light touch sent a shiver down his spine. She laughed when his hand shook for a moment, and he blamed it on her hands being too cold, despite the fact that she had been holding a hot mug of coffee only moments ago. That, he hadn't thought of, but she didn't seem to notice, and she shrugged it off.

"There," she said, having finished cleaning up his hand, "All better. Now don't do it again cause I'm not going to be your nurse," she said with a laugh.

"Aww," Yami said, pulling his hand back, "But you're such a pretty nurse."

Roxy laughed, putting the medical kit back in the cupboard, "You're just saying that." When she turned around, she realised that Yami had followed her across the kitchen, and was now standing in front of her.

"I'm not," he said smoothly, looking down at her with a smile, "You're beautiful."

Roxy couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks, and she was suddenly very aware of how close he was. This certainly wasn't helping her hormones. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him as he stood looking down at her with a smile. She tried to restrain herself from imagining what he looked like shirtless as she replied.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She wasn't always the best at receiving compliments, since she didn't get them all the time. Not real ones, anyway. She leaned back against the bench, it had been too long since she was this close to an attractive man, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself if he continued to invade her personal space.

_Don't stand so close, it'll make me want to kiss you._

Yami's eyes lit up and he gave her a playful smirk in reply.

Roxy's face paled, "Shit, did I say that out loud?!"

Yami didn't respond straight away. Instead, he stepped even closer to her, causing her to place her hands on the edge of the bench behind her to steady herself. He still had that gorgeous playful smirk on his face as he leaned in and spoke softly.

"And that would be a bad thing, because...?" Roxy could feel her heartbeat in her chest, as his face was now only inches from hers, and the distance was being halved rapidly as he moved closer. She could smell his cologne again, and it's breathtaking aroma filled her nose as he closed in the distance between them. He stopped when his lips were only centimeters away from hers, as if waiting for her to answer his question. This seemed like torture to Roxy. When she didn't reply, he smiled, and she met him half way, as their lips joined in a soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

tada! there you go, is that what you've been waiting for? I hope so, though there may be more, you'll just have to see ;)

now to go and work on the next chapter! depending on how picky i am with my writing, it could be up in a few hours, so sit tight and there may be another update :D

Would greatly appreciate any feedback you may have :)

PharaohsThrone


	11. Chapter 11 - Desire

**Chapter 11 - Desire **

**(WARNING: LEMON!)**

Roxy and Yami both stood in the kitchen, lost in the moment as they kissed. It was sweet and soft, making Roxy's head spin. After all this time without such intimacy though, she craved more. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss, her new passion radiating off of her. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, as he kissed back with such intensity and desire that her knees buckled and she had to hold onto him tighter to stop herself from falling. She reached up and tangled one of her hands in his hair, tugging on it ever so slightly as his hands found the hem of her shirt, before slipping under it to find the bare skin of her waist. Roxy let out a squeak as his cold hands hit her skin, but as soon as their lips had parted, they crashed together again with just as much passion as before. Roxy pulled him against her as she craved his touch, before trailing her hands down his back. Yami smirked against her lips when her hands found his ass that she'd checked out oh so many times, before grabbing her waist and lifting her up onto the bench top. Roxy wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to restrain herself from running her hands down his chest, though he was still wearing a shirt, which she very much disliked. Yami broke his lips away from hers, only to trail more kisses along her jaw and down her neck, causing a quiet moan to sound from her throat.

Roxy tugged on his shirt, signaling that she wanted it off, but Yami did something completely different. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers again and lifted her up, with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He then turned and carried her out of the kitchen, not breaking their kiss. Roxy figured that his apartment was so small he could easily find the bedroom with his eyes closed, and that he did. Within a matter of seconds, they were in Yami's bedroom, and he lowered her down onto the bed. Roxy felt the soft sheets on her back, and released the tight hold that her legs had on his waist as she lay back on the mattress. Yami then climbed onto the bed, hovering over her with a cheeky smile as he looked down at her. She was breathless and her cheeks were a flush of red as she stared up at him, and the sight only made him want her more. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her so she could whisper in his ear.

"I want you," she breathed, "Now."

A shiver went down Yami's spine at the feeling of her lips at his ear, and her words did wonders for his hormones. He wasted no time in responding, fiercely pressing his lips against hers once again as he ran his hand down her side, before resting it on her thigh. She tugged on his shirt, more forcefully than before, and he agreed to her wishes, pulling it over his head, before throwing it blindly into the darkness of the room. Roxy wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him back down onto her. Yami let his weight down carefully as he laid over her, relishing the feeling of their bodies pressed together. The only thing that would have made it any better would be if they had less clothes on, which they were about to fix. Roxy then pushed him off of her, causing him to roll to the side, and she moved so she could straddle his hips, a cheeky smirk on her face. She couldn't stay away from his lips for very long though, and started kissing him again as her hands explored his bare chest. She ran her fingers along the muscle lines of his pectorals and abs, before his hands made their way back to her shirt, unbuttoning it to expose her red lacy bra. As her shirt was now of no use, Roxy shrugged it off, throwing it behind her, before she started trailing kisses down Yami's chest. His muscles were so defined, how could she ignore them? She continued down his abs, and her lips reached the top of his pants. He shivered beneath her as she kissed the bare skin of his hips, just above the line of his jeans, and she could see the bulge in his pants grow larger. With a teasing smile, she moved back up away from his aroused member.

Yami wanted his revenge for her teasing, so when she came back to kiss him again, he reached around and unclasped her bra, before rolling her over so that he was on top once again. Roxy let him slide her bra off of her shoulders, and he threw it behind him. He looked down at the girl beneath him, wearing black jeans and completely shirtless. Now that was hot. He began kissing her neck as his hands trailed down her stomach to the top of her jeans, unbuttoning them with ease. Roxy tilted her head back as she felt the sensations his lips were creating run down the side of her body. He then bit her neck ever so lightly, causing her to moan beneath him, and most likely leaving a slight mark. He then chuckled and moved his lips to her collar bone, before continuing to trail soft kisses down her breasts. His lips then found her nipple, and he teased it with his tongue, causing her to writhe beneath him.

After a moment, he removed his lips from her soft skin and yanked on her now loose jeans, sliding them off with ease. Roxy shivered as he ran his hands up the skin of her inner thighs, and she reached for his belt buckle, making short work of it before unbuttoning his pants as well. Yami's heartbeat quickened with excitement, pulling his pants off before Roxy had the chance to do it herself. He then lowered himself onto her again as their lips crashed together, the only thing left between them now being his tight briefs and her bright underwear.

Roxy rolled them over so that she was on top again, and she trailed her hands down his chest to his briefs. She lightly ran her hand over his bulge, and he quivered with anticipation as she continued to move her hands to the top of his remaining piece of clothing. After an agonizingly long few seconds, she managed to slide off his underwear, exposing his erection that previously looked like it was about to burst out of his pants. By this point Yami could no longer stand the anticipation, and he yanked on Roxy's underwear, relieving her of her last piece of clothing. Once they discarded their undergarments to the floor, their lips found each other once again as they pressed their bodies together, relishing the feeling of the other's bare skin on theirs. Yami then seized Roxy's bottom lip with his teeth and gently bit down, as her hands ran down his back and grabbed his ass.

Yami then slowly ran his hand up her inner thigh, and her breathing hitched when he became dangerously close to the area that she so much desired him to touch. He ran his hand straight up her leg and across her hip however, causing her to let out a groan of frustration. He chuckled against her lips, enjoying his revenge from earlier. Roxy had had enough teasing though, so she surprised him by grabbing his length in her hand, and he let out a startled gasp. She grinned at his response, before starting to pump her hand up and down, causing him to grab a handful of her hair tight in his grasp as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, enjoying the sudden feeling of pleasure. He then trailed his other hand down the length of her torso, before finding its way between her legs to stroke her nether region.

Roxy's reaction was similar to his previously as her movement faltered due to his touch. Yami gave her a cheeky grin as he caressed her, causing a moan to escape her lips. She released her hand from his erection to wrap her arms around his neck again and she pulled him towards her so that their lips could meet. The mood radiated passion and desire as their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them wanting to stop their lust filled endeavor.

They finally pulled apart, in need of regaining their breath, and Yami looked down at Roxy with desire filled eyes. He could see the sweat on her forehead as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She looked up at him with the same amount of desire, her face a flush of pink. Judging from the looks in each others eyes, they knew that they both could not wait any longer. Yami positioned himself above Roxy, and she nodded at him breathlessly, after spreading her legs in anticipation.

Without waiting another moment, Yami pushed himself inside her slowly, causing her to moan quietly in pleasure. She pulled him closer, willing him to continue, and he started thrusting into her, allowing a groan to burst from his lips from the intense pleasure. Roxy hadn't felt such sensations in so long and it was driving her crazy. She fisted one of her hands in his hair as he continued to thrust, and she could do nothing but moan with pleasure and pull on his hair as she felt his ragged breath on her neck.

She begged him to go faster through her moans, and he started quickening his pace to her wishes, groaning in her ear as his pleasure rose. Roxy scratched her nails along his back, a sign that she was enjoying it immensely as he rocked his hips, continuously sending waves of pleasure through her. She then rocked her hips upwards, giving Yami a new sensation that caused him to pull on her hair as he groaned in her ear. After hearing such a positive response from him, she did it again, being rewarded with an equally satisfied groan. Yami wasn't normally one to make such noise, so he started sucking on Roxy's neck, not wanting to sound louder than she was. She could feel the hickey before he moved his lips away from her skin, and she rocked her hips once more, gaining another groan in response from him.

Soon he was pumping hard and fast, causing her to let out a moan with every thrust as he slammed into her. Her moans became higher in pitch and she pulled on his hair even more, unable to hold in her cries of pleasure.

"God, Yami!" she said breathlessly, her pleasure continuing to rise with every thrust as he continued to push himself inside her. She wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take, and Yami could tell from the sound of her moans that she was getting closer to climax. Yami was glad that his bed didn't have a large headboard, for it would be crashing against the wall loudly if he did have one, as the bed rocked back and forth with their movements. Roxy bit down on her lip as her sensations of pleasure rose, causing her moans to grow higher in pitch once again. With this new encouragement, Yami picked up his pace one more time as he pounded into her, her replying moans intensifying his pleasure. Roxy's moan's became louder as she ran her nails across his back again, causing him to let out another groan as he heard her ragged breathing intensify with her cries of pleasure.

Yami knew he wouldn't be able to handle much more before he reached climax, but luckily he knew Roxy was pretty damn close from the sound of her moans. She dug her nails into his back, and Yami thrusted into her a few more times before her cries corresponded with the feeling of her muscles contracting around his member. She cried out Yami's name as she orgasmed, and bucked her hips as she was overcome with waves of intense pleasure, which then sent him over the edge also. He groaned Roxy's name in her ear as he came inside her, feeling nothing but complete ecstasy. Once his incredible orgasm was over, he untangled his hand from where it was fisted in her hair and fell back onto the bed beside her, as they both lay there breathlessly, staring up at the ceiling, feeling beyond satisfied.

After a whole year of staying away from men, Roxy was quite pleased with her come back, for it was the best sex she'd ever had. Not only had Matt been a jealous controlling boyfriend, but he also wasn't that great in the bedroom. But none of that mattered now, for the man that Roxy had been ogling since he first walked into the bar, was now lying naked beside her, breathing just as heavily as she was.

She definitely had not expected her night to turn out like that.

* * *

GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!

_They did the do.  
_sorry i had to xD

and just so you know, that was my first attempt at a lemon, so if its not that great i apologise, it took me forever to be happy with it :P

but the drama does not end there, not one bit, for now the story will take a different turn...

mwahahaha! okay, i'm done...

Would be great to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Regrets

**Chapter 12: Regrets**

Roxy groaned as she woke up the next morning, feeling the sun's rays burning through her eyelids. She was content though as she felt the warm embrace from the person she was sleeping beside. When she fully woke up however, she turned and stared. Yami was sleeping peacefully beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist, a content smile on his face as he slept. That's when the previous nights events flooded to the front of her mind and she realised neither of them were clothed.

_Oh shit_, she thought, _I can't believe I just had sex with Yami!_

She knew that neither of them had had more than a sip of alchohol, and that she'd enjoyed every moment of last night, but she'd never thought she'd go this far so soon. The idea actually scared her. She assumed that her hormones were running rampant last night and so she had thrown reason out the window. An embarrassed flush creeped onto her cheeks as she mentally started freaking out. She had no idea what it meant now, and she was too afraid to face Yami when he woke up. What would it be like? Would it be awkward? Would they shrug it off as if it were nothing?

To be honest, Roxy was too scared and embarrassed to find out. She quietly climbed out of the bed, letting Yami's arm fall down onto the mattress, and searched around for her clothes. She found them scattered around the room among Yami's, and she quickly clothed herself, hoping that Yami wouldn't wake up and realise what she was doing. Before she walked out of the room, she stole one last glance at the sleeping man.

He was still incredibly gorgeous when he was sleeping, with evident bed hair and now a blank expression on his face. The blankets were sitting low on him, and Roxy could see all of his back and the top of his bare ass. Although she liked the sight, she pulled herself away from the room and tip toed out to the living area, grabbing her purse and slipping out the door. She hadn't taken the time to think about what she was doing, all she knew was that she was scared all of a sudden and so she escaped. Her walk home was far from pleasant, as her mind ran wild with thoughts, wondering if her leaving made the situation worse than what it was. What if it wasn't even bad in the first place? What if Yami became upset when he woke up to find that she wasn't there?

Roxy squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, willing the thoughts to go away. She'd already made the decision to leave and she couldn't turn back now, even though she was already thinking it was a damn stupid decision. If she left because she thought it may have meant nothing, then leaving would have just amplified that fact. She shook her head, willing the opposing thoughts to leave her head as she continued to make her way home.

...

Yami groaned when he felt the sun in his eyes, and as he woke up he realised his arm was slung across the bed and there was no one beneath it. Blinking, he looked up to find that he was alone. He rubbed his head as he sat up, confused. Roxy must have already woken up, and he hoped that she would have been comfortable enough to help herself to his pantry if she were hungry. He pulled himself out of bed and lazily picked up his clothes that were strewn across the floor from the previous nights events with a crooked smile. He certainly hadn't expected it to turn out like that, but he wasn't complaining either. He did think that maybe they had gotten a bit ahead of themselves though, but he hoped that they could just take a few steps back and see what happens.

After pulling on some underwear, Yami walked out into the living room, expecting to see Roxy either there or in the kitchen, but she wasn't in sight. Confused, he walked around the entire apartment, and found it completely absent of another person. His heart sank, and he looked down at the floor where Roxy had dumped her bag last night and it was gone, too. She was gone, and there was no note or anything, she just disappeared without a trace. Did she think that last night meant nothing?

...

Roxy finally reached her apartment, and just as she was unlocking the door to her room, her phone started ringing. She opened the door as she pulled her phone out, and what she saw on the screen startled her. The caller said Yami. But how did she have his number in her phone? And how did he get her number? Too ashamed to answer the phone, she threw it down onto the couch and let it ring. The sound of her phone ringing out bugged her to no end, but she was too afraid to face Yami after leaving like that. She realised that leaving him was probably the worst thing she could have done, so that just finalised her decision to ignore his call.

As she walked into the kitchen, she realised that she had handed Yami her phone last night while they were walking. She had been showing him a text message from Jay, and he probably had her phone for a few minutes, as she had been fishing around in her bag for something before he handed it back to her. He must have put his number in her phone while she wasn't looking. Sneaky, she thought with a shake of her head, but it didn't stop the nagging thoughts she had about her decision to leave. _Why am I so pathetic?_

...

"Mokuba, I don't have time for this," Seto sighed, placing down the device he had in his hand. It was his day off of work and he was still working, much to his disdain. His little brother had been pestering him ever since they entered the cafe they were currently in. Seto had mentioned Roxy to his brother a couple of times, and the boy had become curious about this girl, constantly asking questions about her. This only made Seto annoyed at the boy, though it meant that the girl was on his mind a lot thanks to his little brother. She was very attractive for one, and ever since he had saved her from that creep behind the bar, he had realised that he cared for her safety more than he originally thought, and it bugged him. He remembered the last time he had started to care too much, and that only ended badly for him.

He was about to continue talking when a blonde haired girl walked past their table and swiped the device Seto had been using not a moment ago.

"Hey!" Mokuba called out, but she ignored him and darted out of the cafe. Without a second thought, the boy jumped up form his seat and began to pursue her.

"Mokuba!" Seto said in annoyance, before getting up to follow his brother. Why couldn't they just get Roland to do the chasing? He shook his head, sometimes his little brother was a little too eager to chase people.

...

Roxy looked up from her place on the couch, having had her head inside a book for the past few hours. Her phone was ringing again, and she bit her lip as she picked it up, looking at the caller. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was Jay.

"Hey Jay," she said as she answered.

_"Roxy!"_ he said, sounding excited. "So, how was the date? Give me all the details!"

Roxy sighed, "Well, it was nice. Really nice actually. But...I kinda screwed everything up," she admitted.

Jay gasped, _"How?! What did you do?"_

Roxy went on to explain how the date went, and that they'd had a great conversation during their walk, and how she's spilled about her run in with the creep and her previous relationship. Jay was happy to hear that she felt so comfortable with Yami. She then went on to explain what happened after they reached his apartment, and that thanks to her not being able to control her hormones, they'd ended up in bed together.

Jay gasped once again, _"You didn't!"_ he said, sounding like he'd heard the biggest piece of gossip. _"Roxanne having sex on the first date?"_ he teased, _"And I thought you had standards,"_ he said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Roxy retorted, "It's not like you haven't done it," she pouted.

_"Well, yes, but I've been with Jack for 3 years now so that's irrelevant,"_ he said. She could imagine him poking his tongue out at her as he said that. _"So how did you ruin everything?"_

"I ran away this morning before he woke up," she admitted, biting her lip.

_"Why'd you do that?"_ he asked, _"It wasn't a night stand kind of thing, was it?"_

"Well, no I don't think so," Roxy said. "I hope not. But I just kind of freaked and left, and now I feel terrible because he's been calling me but I've ignored it cause I don't know what to do."

_"Girl, you gotta get your ass back over there!"_ he demanded. _"You gotta go and fix it!"_

"But what if he-" she was cut off.

_"If he's been calling you, then he cares, now get your butt over there and apologise woman!"_

Roxy pulled the phone away from her ear as his voice became too loud for her to bear, "Alright, alright, I'll go and apologise." She said goodbye and hung up, before standing up and bravely walking to the door.

_I can still fix this._

* * *

Okay so im sorry if this chapter is bad it was kind of written in a rush cause i have to go to bed and wanted to get it done, so sorry if there are mistakes and such, i'll fix those later

anyway, hope you're liking it! please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	13. Chapter 13 - Confrontation

**Chapter 13: Confrontation**

Roxy carefully made her way down Yami's street, being quite surprised that she remembered the way. It was evening, and she could faintly see the beautiful colours that the sunset had created in the sky, though they were almost gone as the sky grew dark. She knew she had to work in a couple of hours, but she was sure this wouldn't take long. She felt quite nervous as she approached his apartment, feeling a bit ashamed for running away that morning. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked behind her, as an uneasy feeling made itself evident in her stomach. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she was being watched. She shook her head and walked up the stairs to Yami's door, and after taking a deep breath, she knocked.

After standing there for what felt like forever, there was no answer. She knocked again. Still nothing. With a sigh, Roxy turned to leave. Perhaps she should just try to call him after work and hope that he could forgive her for her foolish move. She walked back down the stairs with her head down and hands in her pockets, wishing she hadn't have been so stupid and scared in the first place.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and proceeded to make her way home, deciding to take a short cut through the alley right next to the block of apartments. It was silent as she walked, noticing that it had grown darker fairly quickly, though there was a small amount of light left and the sky was still filled with the remnants of the beautiful sunset. Roxy stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She carefully turned to look over her shoulder, and noticed a figure standing at the end of the alley, unmistakably female. Whoever it was must have been staring straight at her, but she couldn't have been sure as the person was standing in the shadows, their face shrouded by the darkness.

Roxy moved to face the stranger, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"_You,_" The woman sneered, "You're Roxanne, aren't you?" Roxy instantly noticed the sour tone to the woman's voice, and guessed that she wasn't very happy with her for whatever reason, though she had no idea who this person was.

"That depends who wants to know," Roxy said, crossing her arms. The woman stepped forwards out of the shadows, her features being revealed by the streetlight that flickered on in the same moment. Roxy's eyes widened, "I know you," she said with a look of realisation. A memory flashed at the front of her mind, of seeing a shattered photo frame and this woman's face smiling through the shards of glass. "You're Sherry!"

The woman seemed surprised that Roxy had guessed right. _So this is her_, Roxy thought, _Yami's ex girlfriend_. The blond haired woman glared at Roxy as she moved closer and looked down at her. Roxy mentally cursed at herself for being so short, then realised that the other woman was wearing stilettos, so in reality they were probably the same height. Yep, this was definitely Sherry, and she did not look happy at all.

The woman's eyes were narrow slits as she glared down at Roxy. "So what else has the charming Yami told you, you little slut?" she spat.

Roxy stepped back, "Excuse me?"

Sherry just closed the distance between them once again, only so she could glare down at Roxy once again. "That's right, I know. I saw you two last night, being all close and couple like."

"So you were stalking us," Roxy said with distaste, narrowing her eyes with her arms still folded across her chest.

Sherry ignored her comment, "Look, I don't care what you choose to do with any guy, but if you go anywhere near my Yami again, you will regret it," she growled through clenched teeth. "It's bad enough that you lured him into bed like the filthy skank you are-"

"Now back off just a second," Roxy was getting pissed off, and it was no secret. "He is no longer yours to push around, so don't you dare come and threaten me to stay away from him," although Roxy was looking up at Sherry, she still felt like she had the upper hand, even if it was for a moment. "He can do whatever he damn well pleases, and last night was a decision made by both sides, so you can take your bitchy comments and shove it," Roxy turned to stalk away from the woman, severely pissed off that she was meddling in a relationship that was out of her hands. When she tried to leave however, Sherry grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Before Roxy could comprehend what was happening, Sherry's hand collided with the side of her cheek with a loud crack. Roxy stepped back with wide eyes as she raised her hand to her cheek where she had just been slapped.

It was also in that moment that she remembered Seto's words back at the bar the previous night.

_"Not to mention his girlfriend is a psychopath,"_ he had said to her. Roxy mentally cursed, if she was as bad as Seto said, this wouldn't be fun.

Roxy turned and glared at Sherry as anger boiled up inside her. How dare this woman threaten her like this? She wasn't going to stand for it. So Roxy balled her hand into a fist and flung it at Sherry's jaw. The woman hadn't expected Roxy to retaliate, having been standing there with a victorious smirk on her face until Roxy swung a fist at it. Sherry let out a shriek as Roxy punched her, before her eyes turned murderous.

Roxy held her arms out, as she felt a familiar spark that she used to feel back in high school. It was this spark that usually got her suspended, she thought with a chuckle.

"Bring it on," she said with a smirk.

...

Yami walked into the familiar venue, seeing an unfamiliar face behind the bar. He was sure that he was much too early to catch Roxy starting her shift, but he couldn't stand sitting at home waiting. Since Roxy hadn't been answering his calls, he had decided to try and catch her when she came to work. Sure, it sounded silly, but he really liked her and didn't want to just let it go. Even if Roxy somehow didn't want to pursue the relationship any further, he at least wanted to know why.

Yami walked in and sat down at the bar, deciding to order a drink to pass the time. As he lifted the glass to his lips, he noticed how sweaty his hands were. The glass almost slipped straight out of his hand, and he placed it down on the bar so he could wipe the palm of his hand on his jeans. He didn't realise how nervous he had been until then. He thought back to the previous night, their date had started off wonderfully and ended amazingly, so where did he go wrong? What had he done to make Roxy run away? He knew that they probably shouldn't have gone as far as they did, but everyone makes mistakes. He was sure that if he could just talk to her that they could sort it out and start again a few steps back. He really hoped they could, cause he had grown to really like Roxy, and he didn't want to lose her before he even had her.

* * *

Hey guys! so I'm hoping to update all of my unfinished stories tonight, which means after this i'm onto The Millennium Heart and I'm going to have a crack at writing chapter 3 of Fight For The Throne, which got pushed aside a while ago, but as there's been a few people interested in it i'll try and get that story back up and running.

Anyway, as for this story, how do you reckon this cat fight will turn out? :P It's badass Roxy vs Phsychopath Sherry (i can almost hear the 'DING DING DING' from the start of a wrestling match)

Also, don't forget the girl that stole one of Seto's expensive devices is still on the loose! so he and Mokuba will be floating around somewhere, and it'll all come together in the next chapter ;) so be ready!

Would love to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Silenced By A Stiletto

**Chapter 14: Silenced By A Stiletto**

Roxy couldn't help but grin as she felt the familiar flush of adrenaline run through her that she hadn't felt for a very long time. She was quite the trouble maker in high school, after her protectiveness over Jay had built up over time. It seemed that since he had come out about his sexuality, he had become the target of many school bullies, and so because Jay was a very quiet, shy and passive person, Roxy had to step in as his personal body guard. Not that she minded, Roxy seemed to have a lot of fun putting people in their place. In a matter of a few months, she had built up a reputation that was hard to forget, and a unique one at that. Usually someone with her..._skills_ was greatly feared by the students. Roxy however was not feared, for she was kind to those that were kind to her, but as soon as someone treated her or her friends badly..._that's_ when she would be feared.

Roxy was at her physical peak at around the end of year 11, where it appeared that nobody could beat her when it came to fixing arguments with fists. As she became a senior though in the early weeks of year 12, she was threatened with expulsion by the deputy principal from her 'unacceptable behaviour' and so backed off a little for fear of leaving Jay all on his own. She still stood up for him (though now that he had grown up he was much more confident anyway) but there were not so many incidents where she had to set someone straight in a physical manner.

That being said, Roxanne hadn't had such an experience in at least a few years, and she could tell that she was nowhere near the physical form she was back in high school as she ducked and darted out of the way of many lashes from Sherry. It appeared that the blonde haired woman was using nothing but sheer anger and rage behind her strategy, trying to attack Roxy with everything she had. Our beloved main character however remembered some of the tactics she used to take her opponents down in high school, and after failing a few times, managed to pull a few of them on Sherry as she lashed out. The other woman was blindly throwing punches wherever she could, screaming insults in the process. Roxy managed to duck a few, before grabbing Sherry's arm and twisting it in the most unnatural way she could think of. Sherry shrieked in response, before biting Roxy's hand so hard that she almost drew blood.

Roxy let go with a yelp, before having to duck another punch being thrown in her direction. She then proceeded to send a punch to Sherry's gut, and as the woman doubled over in pain, she then kicked her so that the woman fell back against the brick wall.

Roxy walked over to the panting woman, placing her hands on her hips, "Can we act like reasonable adults now?" she asked, not hiding the condescending tone that creeped into her voice.

Sherry replied with a screech, before lifting her leg so that she could kick Roxy in the stomach. What surprised the dark haired woman though, was the force used in the kick, derived from Sherry being braced against the wall. As well as this, Roxy had forgotten that the woman was wearing stilettos. The sharp end of Sherry's heel dug into Roxy's stomach as the woman kicked her with enough force to send her flying backwards, landing on her back on the hard bitumen. Roxy let out a pained grunt as she tried to get up, but Sherry was already on top of her, delivering every painful means that she could think of. Punches, scratches, slaps, pulls to the hair, anything she could get her hands on.

Roxy cursed for letting herself get in such a vulnerable position, for if she couldn't manage to get back up within a few minutes, Sherry's position would surely give her quite the upper hand. Roxy used one last fleeting chance to get the woman off of her, kneeing the woman in the stomach. Sherry reeled back, snarling at Roxy, and just as the dark haired woman was about to try and get back up, Sherry pulled her foot back and sent another powerful kick to Roxy's head, the end of her stiletto heel scraping across the side of Roxy's skull.

As Roxy felt a wave of pain surge through her head and her vision blur, she realised that maybe it was a bad idea to get into a fight with a psychopath.

...

"Mokuba there's no way we're going to find her, I'll just get another one," Seto said with an exasperated sigh, following his brother through the streets of Domino, who appeared determined to find the blonde haired woman they had been pursuing.

"But Seto," Mokuba argued, continuing ahead, "You had an entire days work on that tablet," he argued. "Plus who knows what Kaiba Corp information was on there that can't go into the wrong hands." The boy picked up his pace, sure that they were still on the woman's trail.

Seto sighed, as much as he wanted to just give up and go home, his brother was right. He couldn't afford such important information falling into the hands of a simple city-goer, especially one bold enough to steal from him. As they briskly moved through the streets, Seto was quite aware that it was growing dark. He had called Roland and told him what was going on, and his assistant had told him that they would arrive as soon as possible to help out, or take their place more like. Seto then heard a loud 'bang' as if something heavy had been thrown at one of the dumpsters that sat in the back alley's of the buildings they were passing. He assumed it was just some hoodlums throwing bricks around because they thought it was funny, he had seen it before. He then heard a hushed voice that sounded quite angry and threatening, followed by another bang, before a blonde figure dashed out into the street.

"That's her!" Mokuba said in excitement, before running off after her. Seto called out to his brother, before picking up his pace to follow the boy with a groan. He passed the alley in which the woman had run out of, and something caught his eye, causing him to stop t. The illumination from the street light was reflecting off of something lying on the ground, a phone it seemed. It wasn't the phone that caused Seto to gasp, however.

"Roxanne!" His sound of alarm caused Mokuba to stop running after the woman, after hearing the anxiety in his brother's voice. Mokuba watched his brother run into the alley, and he ran back to see Seto kneeling over a girl who was lying on the ground next to a dumpster. Mokuba ran over next to his brother, and looked down at the girl who had been the topic of his questions for the past few days. She appeared to be unconscious, the only sign of life being the unsteady rise and fall of her chest.

She looked like a mess too, covered in bruises and scratches, including an angry mark that ran down the side of her face, that was already bruising as well. Seto managed to link the dots in his head: the loud bang, the hushed threatening voice. That woman must have thrown Roxy against the dumpster, causing her to black out. Seto clenched his fists, before realising that Mokuba had been speaking.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked looking back at his brother.

"Roland is here!" Mokuba repeated, looking behind him where the KC limo had pulled up. The familiar suited figure came over to them, asking about the thief.

"Never mind the stolen tablet, Roxy needs help," Seto barked. With Roland's help, they picked up the unconscious girl and carried her to the limo, before speeding off back down the road. Seto looked down at the girl in his lap that he once again was going out of his way to help out. But how could he not? Just like last time, it would go against his moral fibre to do anything but this.

And just like last time, he felt a tug in his mind saying that he wasn't just doing this to be a nice person, that he cared more for this girl than he would have liked to admit.

And admit that was something he certainly wasn't going to do.

* * *

So, Seto to the rescue once again! But what will happen this time round? You'll have to wait and see ;)

In fact, I'm going to start the next chapter right now!

Hope you liked the chapter, please tell me what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Jealousy

**Chapter 15: Jealousy**

Yami sat at the bar, on his second drink, wondering why Roxanne hadn't shown up for her shift yet. He was sure that she usually started at 6, and it was about 6:15 by now. His mind was running wild with possible reasons for her absence. Was she avoiding him? Did she assume he would be there and call in sick?

He shook his head, that was ridiculous. She wouldn't call in sick just to avoid him for one, and also, how would she know he was there unless she walked in and saw him? He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut as he proceeded to take a sip from his drink. He knew he was being completely illogical, but that didn't rid the unwanted feeling from his stomach.

Yami looked up when he saw the current bar tender swapping over with a new person, hearing them exchange a short variety of words. His heart sank when he saw a man he knew as Barry, and not Roxanne take the other's place behind the bar. The man recognised Yami from the previous night, and noticed the look of disappointment that had dawned on his features.

"You're Roxy's friend from last night, aren't you?" Barry asked as he walked over.

Yami nodded, "Do you know where she is? I was hoping to see her." He nervously played with the glass in his hands, still half filled with alcohol.

Barry sighed, "I got called in to take her place, apparently she was in no condition to come in to work."

Yami's head snapped up, "Why's that?" he asked, worry lining the edge of his voice.

Barry explained all that he had been told when Adrian called him in. Apparently Seto Kaiba had called in for her, saying that she wasn't fit to work. When Adrian asked why she couldn't call for herself, he was told that she had been attacked and was in no condition to go anywhere.

Yami felt a wave of panic go through him, "Is she alright?" he asked, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice, but failing.

Barry shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that Seto's looking after her," he said.

Seto is looking after her? Yami thought, jealousy seeping into his veins. I should be the one looking after her! Who would even attack her in the first place? He balled his hands into fists, half in worry for her and half in anger that Seto had her and he didn't. Sure, Seto had sat slightly higher in his books after saving Roxy from that creep, but that didn't mean he was fond of the man now.

Yami was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a sad sigh from behind him.

"Dammit, where the hell is she?" The familiar voice groaned. Yami turned to see Jay standing a meter or so behind him, looking quite worried. Jay then noticed Yami sitting there, and a small glint of hope lit up his features. "Yami," he said with a relieved sigh, "Have you seen Roxy?"

Yami shook his head, "No I haven't," he said. He was about to explain why that was, when Jay groaned again.

"She's not answering my calls and I haven't heard from her since she went to go fix things with you," he said with an annoyed hint to his voice.

Yami was surprised by his comment, "She was coming to see me?" he asked.

"Well, as far as I know," Jay said, sitting down next to the man with a sigh. "I spoke to her earlier this afternoon and she said she was going to come over and apologise for ditching you this morning," he explained.

Yami felt his heart jump at Jay's comment, relieved at her intentions. "She was?"

Jay nodded, "Took some convincing, but she really did feel bad for running like that."

Yami lifted his glass to his lips, feeling slightly better knowing Roxy's intentions. "Do...do you know why she left?" he asked hesitantly.

Jay's mouth twitched to the side, the hint of amusement on the edge of his lips, before he turned serious again, not wanting Roxy's absence to ruin whatever it was that she and Yami had. "She said she was scared and just freaked out when she realised what she did," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She really does like you," he added.

Yami found himself smiling at Jay's last comment, and his smile dropped when he realised why Jay was even there. "I know why she's not here," he said with a sigh, "She's with Seto Kaiba."

...

The first thing Roxy knew when she regained consciousness was that there was a throbbing pain in her head. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, and then the rest of the painful bruises on her made themselves known. Why did I have to pick a fight with Yami's ex girlfriend?! She thought to herself with a painful sigh. Her eyes felt like they were glued shut, so she made a move to sit up so that she could wipe them with the backs of her palms.

When Roxy moved to sit up however, she felt a strong set of hands push against her shoulders.

"Don't move," a smooth, deep voice commanded. Roxy did as she was told, as she realised how familiar that voice was. She was finally able to unglue her eyes and she blinked up at the brown haired man that was leaning over her.

"Seto?" she croaked, before attempting to clear her throat. "What-where am I?" she asked, attempting to look around.

Seto gave her his version of an attempted smile. Known to be the cold-hearted, bland CEO, his usual version of a smile usually turned out to be a crooked twitch of his lips. Roxy had known him long enough however to know that it was indeed, a smile.

"You're in my apartment," he stated, standing up from where he had been sitting beside her. She noticed that she was lying on a lush cream coloured sofa, and though the room was fairly dim lit, she could see the outline of a large flat screen TV on the wall to one side of her and the lines of the kitchen bench on the other. "I found you unconscious in an alley," he continued, before adding, "Almost gave me a heart attack." Seto mentally scolded himself for mentioning that, for it was much out of character.

Roxy grunted as she tried to sit up once again, and this time Seto didn't try to stop her.

"Care to tell me what happened?" he asked with raised eyebrows, sitting down on the recliner across from her.

Roxy creased her eyebrows, thinking back to the moments before she blacked out. "I ran into...this girl that has a grudge on me," she decided it was best not to mention that it was Yami's ex. "And I kind of egged her on," she added with a laugh. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Well, back in high school I was all for getting myself into fights, cause it was fun and I never lost, so for some reason when she slapped me I fell into my old habits," she explained, an amused smirk on her face, despite the pain she was in. "But she had the upper hand by having stiletto heels on, which was my downfall. The last thing I remember is being thrown against the dumpster and a severe pain in my head and that's it." Roxy put her hand up to her throbbing head, hoping the pain would go away soon.

Seto shook his head, his lips twitched up in an amused smile, "Always getting yourself in trouble, aren't you?" his tone didn't change as he continued, "This is the second time I've had to save you."

Roxy sat forward, her index finger pointed at him, "Hey, it's not my fault that-" she stopped when she felt a dizziness wash over her, and she blinked vigorously, pressing her hands against the throbbing pain in her head. Seto stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down onto the sofa.

"You need to rest, Roxy," he said. "You can defend yourself later." Roxy crinkled her nose at him and he just chuckled, his deep soothing voice coaxing her into a slumber. She did fell quite weak, she realised. _Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt..._

Her eyes drifted shut as Seto looked down at her, wondering why such a girl had caught his attention in the first place. He shook his head, noticing that she had fallen asleep, and he left the room quietly. Whatever was going on in his head, he needed to sort it out, otherwise he was afraid he'd do something that he would later regret.

* * *

hey guys! it's your lucky day, i got another chapter done tonight! (though i was supposed to be studying for a uni exam, but pshh)

so here you go, I hope you like it! :D

Please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Girl Talk

**Chapter 16: Girl Talk**

Roxy was awoken when she felt warm sunlight tickling her cheek. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, still feeling the soreness from her bruises. She opened her eyes, and noticed that it was morning, the bright sunlight streaming in through the blinds covering the windows. She pulled herself into a sitting position on the couch, and noticed a folded slip of paper sitting on the coffee table beside her. What surprised her however, was that it had her name on it. She reached over and picked it up, unfolding the paper to reveal the scribbled note inside.

_Roxy,_

_I had to go to work, but don't worry, I've got my maid here to look after you, she'll do whatever you need her to. _

_Hope you're feeling better,_

_Seto._

Once again, the CEO had surprised her with how out of character his note sounded. But then again, the image she had built up of the billionaire was only what she had heard from other people and the attitude he portrayed from the outside. Maybe she was actually seeing the side that he didn't display publicly. Roxy was then interrupted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, to see a lovely young lady standing by the kitchen bench, a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning Miss," she said kindly, "Are you feeling better?" she asked. The young woman had golden brown hair, that was pulled back into a bun, though there were a few wisps of hair that had fallen out. She wore black jeans, a white blouse and a apron, and Roxy mused what she would look like in a traditional maid outfit.

Roxy stretched her arms, and although the pounding in her head had subsided, her muscles ached and she still felt quite stiff and weak. Roxy laughed, and replied, "only slightly."

"I'm Mr Kaiba's maid," she introduced herself. "My name is Lucinda, but you can call me Lucy," she smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

Roxy wasn't used to having someone who would do everything for her without question, which was why she was hesitant to ask of anything at first. "Um...actually I wouldn't mind some breakfast...?" her statement turned into a question at the end with her uncertainty. Lucy seemed to jump at the opportunity to do something for her, and she darted into the kitchen with a grin.

"Of course!" she said happily, "I can make you bacon and eggs, pancakes, oats, whatever you like!" she said cheerfully. Roxy chuckled at the girls enthusiasm, as she told Lucy what she felt like eating, and the girl set to work on preparing her breakfast.

As Lucy darted around the kitchen, Roxy looked around at the apartment, having not gotten a decent glance of it the night before. "So...where exactly are we?" she asked. Lucy suddenly darted over to the blinds, and pulled them open, revealing the large window that covered most of the wall, overlooking all of Domino City. Roxy looked out in awe, the view was beautiful.

"We're in the penthouse of the Stamford Plaza hotel," she said happily, before going back into the kitchen.

Roxy couldn't tear her eyes away from the amazing view. "The Stamford Plaza?" Roxy asked, shocked, "But-this is the highest ranked hotel in all of Domino!"

Lucy nodded, "Mhmm, Mr Kaiba wanted the biggest and best penthouse there was, and he seemed to have no problem obtaining this."

"Wow..." Roxy took a few minutes to take in the whole place, it was huge! She was too afraid to move from the couch however, for she wasn't sure how her injuries would react. "But...how?" she turned back to the girl in the kitchen, shielding her eyes as the sun reflected off the sleek black bench top.

"He's the wealthiest man in Domino as far as I know," Lucy said with a laugh. "How is not a problem for him." She finished preparing Roxy's breakfast and brought it over with a cheerful smile.

"Here you go, Miss," she said politely.

"Please, call me Roxy," she said with a smile, accepting the food happily. Lucy sat down on the couch opposite, curiously watching the girl. She had seen many women come in and out of this apartment, but none like this. Mr Kaiba had never brought back an injured woman who he was looking after, so it was no wonder that Lucy was curious.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Lucy began hesitantly. "What happened to you?"

Roxy swallowed a mouthful of food and turned to the girl, motioning for her to sit down. Lucy did so, as Roxy began explaining.

"Well...long story short I was attacked by a psychopathic bitch who hates me," she answered.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "I don't see why someone would want to brutally bash you like that," she noted, her eyebrows creased with worry.

Roxy sighed, "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

Lucy gave her a warm smile, "Well, I'm here if you'd like to talk about it."

Roxy thought for a moment, she hadn't had a close female friend since she was about 13, and she didn't think she'd needed one, since she had Jay. She could always talk to him about anything anyway, including hot guys. But this woman was so incredibly nice to her, and had such a warming presence, Roxy felt like she wanted to open up.

"Well...There's this guy," she began with a laugh.

Lucy chuckled, "There's always a guy."

"Actually you might have heard of him...his name is Yami," Roxy watched as Lucy's features changed, showing the realisation on her face.

Lucy nodded, "Ah, yes. My boss isn't very fond of the man," she stated.

Roxy had a guilty look on her face, "Yeah, I know." She then continued. "Well, the other night, I went on a date with Yami..."

Lucy looked genuinely interested, "How did that go?" she asked.

Roxy couldn't help the childish smile that crept onto her face, "It was great. Really great. But I kind of screwed everything up." Lucy asked how, and Roxy continued. "Well, you see I haven't had a boyfriend for over a year-that's a story for another day- and I wasn't the kind of person to just go home with a guy for the night, so I hadn't had any sort of intimacy with a guy for a long time." She held the vowel in 'long' to show exactly how long it had been. Lucy knew what she was going to say next, Roxy could see her nodding with a knowing smile. Roxy dropped her story, "You know where this is going, don't you?"

Lucy laughed at how straight forward Roxy's question was. She then calmed down, and took an educated guess. "You had sex with him?"

Roxy nodded, a guilty smile on her face, before she attempted to redeem herself. "He kissed me, and it was amazing and I couldn't control my hormones and-"

Lucy held a hand up, effectively shushing her. "No need to explain yourself, I get it," her lips were twitched up in a crooked smile. "So then what happened?"

"Well, in the morning I kind of freaked out and ditched before he woke up," she said, scratching the back of her neck. Lucy gave her a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Roxy threw her hands up in defense, "I wasn't thinking! I was scared that I'd made a mistake and didn't want to face him!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lucy said with an amused smile. "Keep going," she waved a hand to tell Roxy to continue.  
Roxy sighed, resuming her story, "So last night, I felt bad for ditching and went to go and apologise," she explained, "But what I should have taken into account was the fact that Yami's ex is jealous and controlling, and she'd been stalking us on our date." Lucy raised her eyebrows, surprised. Roxy continued, "So when I went to go to Yami's apartment, she confronted me and threatened me to stay away from him. When i disagreed however, that's when things turned nasty."

"And she got the better of you?" Lucy asked, casually looking at the cuts and bruises covering Roxy.

Roxy went on the defensive again, "For the record, I was a brilliant fighter in high school, so I thought I could take her on," she explained, "And I was doing alright too, until she kicked me with her bloody stiletto."

"And she knocked you unconscious?" Lucy asked, filling in the gaps of the story. Roxy nodded, "And that's when my boss found you?" Roxy nodded once again, not needing to explain for the girl's guesses were correct. "I see..."

Roxy was finally able to finish her breakfast now that there was a gap in the conversation, and she was soon handing the empty dish to Lucy.

As Lucy took it back to the kitchen to wash up, she decided to ask another question that had been bugging her since Roxy's story. "So, how have you managed to become close to both Yami and Mr Kaiba?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was close to Seto," Roxy stated.

"But you're the only woman he's gotten close enough to that he's let stay in his apartment and be nursed by his maid," she noted.

"Well...he'd do that for any girl that he found injured and unconscious in an alley, right?" Roxy looked to Lucy with a questioning look.

"Actually, I think you'll find that most people would just call an ambulance," Lucy stated, watching the look on Roxy's face change. "He would never admit it, but I can tell: he cares about you more than you think."

* * *

Sorry, no Seto or Yami in this chapter, but there will be next chapter! So what do you reckon Roxy thinks of this? She obviously was quite oblivious to this fact until now. You'll just have to wait and see... :P

Please Let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Attractions

**Chapter 17: Attractions**

Roxy rolled over with a groan, still unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She wasn't sure how she had managed to sleep on this couch the previous night, but then again she had been so exhausted she probably would have slept anywhere. Her back already felt stiff from sitting on the couch all day, and every time she moved she could feel every muscle ache and bruise that she had from her run in with Sherry. She sighed, as she lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She was sure that she'd be able to go home the next day anyway, so as long as she could tough it out this night, she'd be back in her own bed tomorrow. She did feel awfully lonely though. After sleeping alone for a year and then spending one blissful night with Yami, it had reminded her of how nice it was to have someone to cuddle up to.

Roxy scolded herself for thinking of Yami. After her encounter with Sherry, she had decided that the best thing to do was to just stay away from him. She wasn't in favor of her own decision, but she realised that their whole relationship was doomed from the start, so by backing out now, she was saving herself un-needed heartache. She just knew that if she had let herself fall for someone again that it would just come back and smack her in the face just like last time. Only thing was, if she didn't want a relationship, how was she going to fix her loneliness? She loved the thought of just having somebody to sleep next to at night, and although she had thought of it as a plus at first, having her queen bed all to herself just didn't seem that great anymore. And, as much as she hated to admit it, Yami was amazing in bed, and it had reminded her of what she was missing out on.

_Great, I don't want a relationship, but I want everything that goes with it. Well, everything that doesn't involve feelings..._

She was interrupted from her thoughts at the sound of a door creaking. Roxy looked up and noticed that the front door of the apartment had opened, for she could see the light filtering in. She couldn't see the door, but she listened to the sound of footsteps, and after a moment, Seto came into view as he quietly walked in. As soon as he noticed her on the couch, he stopped abruptly, looking down at her with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, turning towards her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry," Roxy replied, sitting up with a small grunt. "I was already awake. How was work?"

Although it was dark, Roxy's eyes had adjusted a while ago, and so she could see the change in Seto's expression. It seemed as if he was surprised that she actually asked that question. "Like usual," he replied, "I have a few employees that need to get slapped, but apart from that it was bearable."

Roxy chuckled, "Can't you just fire them? You're the CEO after all."

Seto let the hint of an amused smile onto the edge of his lips, which Roxy noticed. "I wish I could, but they're some of my best workers that I can't really afford to lose right now. Besides, I can't be bothered looking for replacements." He placed his suitcase down and sat in the chair across from the couch, letting out a sigh as he sunk into the cushions. After he had sat down, the moon light that shone through the cracks in the blinds landed on his head, and Roxy noticed that his hair was stuck to his forehead by sweat.

Roxy tilted her head to the side, "You look stressed," she noted.

Seto ran a hand through his hair, as he looked to the side, "Is it that obvious?"

Roxy gave him a knowing smile, "I work at a bar, remember? I've learnt a lot about mannerisms." She then gave him a crooked smile and added, "Especially yours."

Seto looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Mine? And what do you mean by that?"

Roxy shrugged, feeling the ache in her back still there. "Well, seems you were always so withdrawn, and never spoke a word to me or even acknowledge my existence," Seto smirked slightly in amusement when she said that, "I had to guess a lot with you, so I looked at your body language."

Seto nodded, "Which is how you knew when I was willing to talk," he noted. Roxy nodded. "And now here I am looking after you in my own apartment," he added, shaking his head.

Roxy chuckled, "You know, you look all stone cold and hard around the edges on the outside, but really you're a big softie," she teased. She wasn't really sure about that, but she just wanted to see what sort of reaction she'd get from him.

He suddenly sat up in his chair, "I am not!" he protested. Roxy just smirked at him. "What's that look for?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Roxy laughed, "I'm just yanking your chain," she said, before trying to stretch out her back. This couch was becoming unbearable to sit on.

After she said this, Seto thought, _You can yank something else of mine_, with a devious smirk. He then creased his eyebrows, having just surprised himself with his own thoughts. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about Roxy. Sure she was attractive and if she made any sort of advance on him he'd never reject her, but with her in his apartment and injured like she was he felt like he'd be taking advantage of her if he acted on his impulses. Seto then noticed Roxy wince as she tried to reposition herself on the couch, which prompted him to ask, "How are your bruises?"

Roxy looked down at herself, the ones on her arms were now a delicious purple/brown colour, and she lifted up her shirt to reveal the big bruise on her stomach from Sherry's stiletto, as well as a few smaller bruises around it from her other assaults. Seto noticed a dark red mark on Roxy's hand, too. It appeared to have bled at one point, but had ceased by now. Roxy noticed him looking at her hand, and held it up for him to see. "She bit me," she said with a laugh.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "She _bit_ you?"

Roxy laughed at his response, "It was a cat fight, what do you expect?" she joked. When she settled, she turned her head and spotted her reflection in a decorative mirror that hung on the wall. She could easily see the big ugly cut that ran from the right side of her forehead, down just below her cheek bone, and the bruise surrounding it made it look quite spectacular. Roxy then sighed as she remembered that she left out one crucial detail about her attacker. "Actually, there's one thing I didn't mention about all of this," she added, looking at her feet. "What exactly did I tell you about the girl who attacked me?" She asked, not quite remembering their conversation the previous night.

Seto had raised his eyebrows upon hearing that there was something she had left out, and when she questioned him, he simply said, "You told me it was a girl who had a grudge on you."

"Right," Roxy fiddled with the blanket that was draped across her waist. "Well I should probably tell you the reason for that..." she was looking anywhere but at Seto, for she wasn't in favor of mentioning that she had sex with his rival, but she figured the best she could do was be honest with him. Seto sat patiently, before asking why the girl was so angry with Roxy. "Well, it's kind of a long story," she said, before adding, "And you're not going to like it." She looked to him with a look of uncertainty, but he simply urged her to continue. "Okay, so uh..." she wasn't sure what to mention first, Yami or his ex. After thinking for a moment, she continued. "The girl who attacked me was Yami's ex."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Ex?" It was obvious he wasn't all that happy to hear Yami's name, but he didn't say anything else.

Roxy nodded, "They broke up a few weeks ago."

Seto gave her an amused smirk, "I told you she was a psychopath," he said, pointing at her.

Roxy let out a laugh, "Yeah, well, that was the last thing on my mind, really..."

"So what did you do to get her angry?" he asked, leaning forwards.

Roxy sighed, looking away from him, "I may have...kind of...hadsexwithYami." She muttered the last few words so quickly Seto had to think for a moment to decode what he had just heard. He then raised his eyebrows, as if not believing what she had just said. He didn't look too happy, like she suspected, but he didn't mention his feelings towards the matter.

Instead, he said, "And then what?"

Roxy turned to look at him again, "Well, I ditched the next morning and then ran into Sherry, and I haven't spoken to him since."

Seto looked less annoyed after hearing that, but he wanted to know exactly what was going on with his rival, how on earth this girl became friendly with both of them was beyond his understanding. "Do you want to?" he asked casually, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Roxy shook her head, looking at the ground, "No. I'm not going to bother with him anymore."

That was all Seto needed to hear.

* * *

Sorry about not updating for a bit, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, so I had to write something, which is why this chapter is so boring, BUT...we are leading up to something interesting, I assure you ;)

anyway, please let me know what you think, any sort of feedback gives me motivation, which in turn can mean faster updates... :D

hope you're liking it so far!

PharaohsThrone :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Migration

**Chapter 18: Migration**

Seto was quite surprised at how jealous he felt towards Yami now. He, the oh so fabulous Yami Sennen had managed to get Roxy into bed on the first date? If there was one thing that would make Seto's blood boil it was that fact, and it only made him want Roxy more. He knew that he'd been lusting over her since he saved her from that creep behind the bar, but he had also become more attached to her than he would have liked, which was why he hadn't made a move on her yet. If she was like all the other girls he lusted over, she would have been in and out of his bedroom in a flash. Roxy however, was somehow different. Seto couldn't bring himself to treat her like the others, and what had surprised him the most out of this whole thing was that since Roxy had invaded his mind, not one single girl had adorned the soft sheets of his king sized bed.

He'd thought of taking out his lust on another woman, like he used to do so often, but the idea didn't please him as much as it used to. He knew that he wanted Roxy and he wasn't going to be happy until he earned that prize. He hadn't been so sure about all of this before, with his mind playing tricks on him constantly. Now however, after hearing about her rendezvous with Yami, Seto was determined to prove to her that he was the most desired man in Domino for a reason.

For the time being though, he would just have to keep his pants on, and his hormones in check, for while she was staying in his apartment covered in bruises, she was off limits, he had decided. He figured he could work his way up the intimacy ladder, and he couldn't wait to prove to Roxy how much of a better man than Yami he was. It would probably take all of his will power to stay away from her until she was better, because all he wanted was to hear her screams of pleasure when he showed her that he had perfected the art of sex.

Seto had to pull himself out of his steamy thoughts, when he realised that Roxy was still talking to him. Trust him to lose his concentration at this time of night after a long day of work. Truth was, he was pretty stressed at the moment, and it only made him wish for a release even more, though he would just have to deal with the fact that this was not happening tonight. He looked over at Roxy, realising he had not heard a word of what she had just said, and tried not to look guilty as he nodded, trying to look like he had heard.

After seeing her move uncomfortably for the fifth time in the past few minutes, he decided to hide it by changing the subject. "Is that couch comfortable for you?" he asked curiously.

Roxy groaned as she tried to stretch out her back again, "To be honest, no," she admitted. "It was alright last night but now my back is killing me."

Seto looked slightly guilty for making her sleep on it, before standing up and offering her his hand, "Come on, you can have my bed tonight, I'll take the couch." He smiled at her, and Roxy noted how his eyes crinkled at the sides, showing that it was indeed a genuine smile. She thought that very few people got to see the CEO smile, and how it made his eyes look much less hostile, and returned it with her own.

"You can't sleep on the couch," she argued, "This is your apartment." Roxy crossed her arms, not accepting the hand that Seto held out to her.

Seto sighed, not in the mood to argue at this time of night, "Roxy, there's only one bed in this apartment, and if you're that uncomfortable, I can't let you sleep on the couch."

Roxy stayed where she was, "Well after experiencing the comfort of this couch, I can't let you sleep on it either," she stated.

"Roxy," Seto said in his deep voice, dragging out the last syllable a little, "You are taking the bed."

She still had her arms crossed, "Well, where are you going to sleep?" She stared at him as he didn't reply, an un spoken sentence in his eyes. "You don't have to be a gentlemen," she added with a roll of her eyes, "If you're that determined to get me off the couch, I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, I'm sure it's big enough for the both of us." Although her sentence was completely innocent, Seto couldn't help the thoughts that flooded his mind, and if he hadn't have had the mental strength he did, he would have blushed.

Seto had dropped his hand previously, and he looked down at her as she sat on the couch, arms no longer folded. "If you can deal with my snoring," he teased, holding his hand out once more.

Roxy laughed, grabbing his hand so that he could pull her up, "Trust me, it can't be as bad as Matt's." After stretching once more, Roxy looked into the mirror on the wall and inspected the cut on the side of her face more closely. She scrunched up her nose at her reflection, she looked like a complete mess. Hair not brushed, bags under her eyes, covered in bruises. She shook her head, before Seto's voice interrupted her, as he turned to head for his bedroom.

"Don't even think about it," he said with an amused smile over his shoulder, "You look just as gorgeous as always," he said as he disappeared through the door. Roxy blushed and then growled under her breath for doing so. She guessed that he had anticipated her comment on how bad she looked, and with a shrug, she followed him, glancing at her phone that was sitting on the coffee table. She realised that it must have been turned off, for the alarm that usually went off in the mornings had not woke her. She walked over and quickly turned it back on before following Seto to his bedroom. It did seem kind of weird sharing a bed with the CEO, but she was sure there would be no problems, and after seeing how huge the thing was, she was sure there would be no accidental rolling into each other.

Roxy was quite aware of the little voice in the back of her mind however, reminding her of her previous plea for someone to sleep with. She shook her head, this was not quite what she had in mind. Though as she walked into the room and watched Seto peel his shirt off, Roxy couldn't help but admire his beautifully sculpted chest. Okay, she had to admit it, she was attracted to him, but he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp for goodness sake, going there probably wasn't a good idea. Though she wasn't up for a relationship anyway, but if something else happened...

_No, let's not make the same mistake twice,_ Roxy thought to herself, tearing her eyes away from the delicacy that was standing on the other side of the bed. Seto simply said, "This is my side," as he pointed to the bed before him, before disappearing into the ensuite. Roxy blinked, before sitting down on her side, admiring how insanely big this bed was. They could probably comfortably fit 5 people on here. It did make her think of how lonely he must have felt sleeping in such a large bed all by himself. Then again, he probably wasn't by himself every night. Roxy simply sighed and climbed into the bed, letting out a happy groan from her throat when she felt how comfortable it was, and it almost instantly relieved the uncomfortable feeling in her back. She stretched out on the bed, spreading her arms and legs wide as she grinned. Score.

Seto walked back out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and almost laughed when he saw Roxy practically making a snow angel on his bed, had it been made out of snow. More like sheet angels...whatever, she had her arms and legs spread as she lay there with her eyes closed and smiling stupidly. It was no doubt his bed was comfortable, but he didn't expect this reaction from her. He chuckled slightly as he drew back the covers, and Roxy opened her eyes, having not noticed him return. She laughed nervously and moved back over to her side so that Seto could climb in.

"Like the bed, I see," he said with an amused smirk.

"It's comfortable," Roxy replied, trying to keep a straight face, before relaxing under the covers. Seto slid in beside her, lifting his arms and resting them under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, looking much more relaxed than before.

He then remembered something that Roxy had said just before, "If you don't mind my asking, who is Matt?" he turned his head to the side slightly as he asked her, and she didn't appear too fazed by the question as she stared at the ceiling.

She drew in a large breath of air and let it out, still amazed at how comfortable this bed was, "He's my ex," she stated. She then began to explain that it was over a year ago that they broke up, and thus was a contributing factor to her losing her sense the other night with Yami.

"You don't sound too fond of him," Seto stated, referring to Matt.

Roxy let out a dry laugh, "Nobody is usually fond of their ex, but yes I have quite good reason to think he's an asshole."

"Care to explain?" he asked casually, examining the shadows on the ceiling caused by the bedside lamp.

Roxy stole a sideward glance at him, and though there wasn't much light, she was still able to admire his biceps and hard chiseled chest for a moment. "Well, you know my friend Jay?"

Seto thought for a moment, "The flamboyant man with the purple streak in his hair?"

Roxy laughed, "That's the one. He's flamboyant for a reason though, he's gay. Matt was extremely jealous and controlling though, and for some reason he thought that I was cheating on him with Jay, and that his sexuality was a cover up."

Seto raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at her, "You're kidding."

Roxy shook her head, "Not at all, and after I denied it and told him he was being completely unreasonable, he decided to 'give me a taste of my own medicine' and he slept with another girl. Needless to say, I gave him a piece of my mind."

Seto chuckled, "You didn't try to beat him up, too, did you?" he joked.

Roxy knew almost every feature of the ceiling by now, "Actually, I did put my fist in his jaw when I caught them," she said with a laugh. "Felt damn good, too."

* * *

So, now Roxy and Seto are sharing a bed, and DnM-ing about ex's :P sounds like a girly sleep over actually!

Anyway, I don't really have much to say for this chapter, so i hope you liked it! cause I'm going to bed now *collapses*

Please let me know what you think! :)

PharaohsThrone


	19. Chapter 19 - Lust

**Chapter 19 - Lust **

Seto and Roxy both stared up at the ceiling of the large bedroom as they talked idly, though the subject matter was a little more personal than your average conversation. Roxy never thought she'd be having such a conversation with the CEO of Kaiba Corp, yet here she was, lying in his bed and spilling things even Jay only knew a minuscule amount of.

"No, my mother and I never really got along," Roxy said, answering Seto's question. "She was very...objective." Seto nodded, and she continued. "My mother was all about getting things done, and sure that was a good thing in itself, I mean if you wanted something done, she'd do it. Only thing is, she wasn't really in tune to other people. She'd put other matters in front of other people's needs, which was where we clashed."

"Because you always put other people before yourself," Seto added.

"Well, not entirely-" Roxy went to argue, but the CEO interrupted.

"You sent someone to the school nurse with a broken nose because they called Jay a fag," he commented. "And not to mention gaining that scar in the process," he said, pointing to the one on her shoulder. In the past half hour or so, Roxy had explained the details of her school life, including the various fights she got into, which explained why she had been so confident when facing Sherry only a few days ago. She was surprised that Seto had been listening that closely to be able to recount the events that caused her to retain the scar on her shoulder. She had insulted the boy who verbally abused Jay, and he had pushed her into the school's vegetable garden, and her shoulder hit one of the rusty metal poles that stuck out of the ground to hold the mesh up for the tomatoes. It had easily cut her skin, but despite the stinging pain it gave her, she had turned around and punched him square in the nose, before a teacher arrived and broke it up. It was easy for Roxy to recount the many times she had stood up for Jay, and it didn't bother her one bit that he had been so shy and unable to keep his own. She was just glad that he had found his feet now after high school. Part of it was thanks to him meeting his boyfriend, Jack, but most of his confidence had just come from experience, and now he was as flamboyant as ever.

Roxy felt a little guilty for not calling Jay and telling him she was alright, he must have been worried sick about her if she had just disappeared for a few days, which was practically what she had done, so she decided she would drop by his house tomorrow.

"Well, yeah I guess," Roxy said with a laugh, "My mum never agreed with any of my decisions anyway, so I got pretty used to ignoring her."

"I can imagine," Seto chuckled.

"So what about your parents?" Roxy asked, turning her head towards the man. She watched as his eyes grew dark and distant, possibly remembering a childhood he didn't want to disclose, and she immediately regretted asking the question. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's alright," he said, his usual mask back on again. Roxy sighed, as now she was unable to read his expression, but he seemed okay with answering her question. "I don't really remember much about my real parents," he admitted, "They passed away when I was young, leaving me and my younger brother to live at an orphanage just outside of Domino." Roxy didn't know what to say, that certainly hadn't been what she had expected to hear, so she just nodded, and he continued his story. "That was where I met Yami," he then said, causing Roxy to raise her eyebrows again in surprise.

"...He was an orphan as well?" she asked, shocked.

Seto nodded, "As soon as we met, we were rivals. Every set of parents who came in looking for a kid to adopt, we'd both be trying to gain their attention more than the other. Only thing is, they never wanted us, they always wanted Mokuba."

"Your little brother?" Roxy asked.

"Yes. He was the cute little boy that everybody wanted, but he wouldn't leave without me, and the parents never wanted me." Roxy was lying on her side now, leaning her head on her hand as she watched him intently as he told his story. She was trying to watch his expressions, fishing for the pain that she knew was there, but all she saw was a blank slate. "About two years later, Yami won, and he was adopted by an older couple, who were captivated by his charm and boyish beauty. It was then I decided that if Mokuba and I were going to get out of there, I needed to start thinking outside of the box. So, when Gozuboro Kaiba visited the Orphanage a few months later, I tricked him into adopting us."

"So...you inherited the Kaiba name?" Roxy asked, "You weren't born with it."

Seto shook his head, "No. Not many people know it, either," he said. "I was about twelve when he adopted me, and the world didn't know much about Gozuboro's private life, so for all they knew I was the son that was hidden from the world for twelve years." Roxy was quite interested by Seto's story, and she continued to lie there and listen intently as he explained how much he hated the man, and at seventeen he managed to double-cross his step father and win over the company, thanks to a lot of the workers who were sick of the previous CEO also. He explained how he hadn't seen his step father since he took over Kaiba Corp and turned it into a gaming company, and guessed that the man had been so humiliated he simply went into hiding and doesn't have the guts to come out.

"Wow," Roxy said as he finished his story, "That's brilliant." She really was quite impressed at what he had accomplished. "It's amazing that you managed to rise to greatness on your own, that's really admirable." Seto tried not to smirk, he had to admit it was nice to have her stroke his ego.

His lips twitched up ever so slightly as he replied, "I worked my ass off to get where I am today." His face then turned into a scowl, "Unlike that bastard, Yami," he added.

Now Roxy was genuinely curious, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Seto let out an aggravated sigh, "For as long as I've known Yami, everything has just been handed to him, he hasn't had to work anywhere near as hard as I have, and he's a clearly successful man. Everything has just fallen straight into his god dammed hands." Seto clenched his hand into a fist as he looked over at Roxy, "His adoptive parents, his job," he then lowered his voice, turning to look at the ceiling, "you..."

Roxy raised her eyebrows, but stayed silent for a moment. Although she resisted him at first, Yami had captivated her quite easily, she slept with him on the first date for goodness sake! Seto had a good point. She turned back to him with an amused smirk on her face, "What, are you jealous?" she teased.

Seto was caught off guard by her question, and looked over at her lying beside him, an amused smirk on her face. She'd already seen his startled expression, so he doubted he'd be able to get out of this one. "Maybe I am..." he admitted, turning back to look at the ceiling.

"So what is it exactly that you're jealous of?" Roxy asked.

"Tch," Seto didn't turn to look at her. "You know what I'm talking about," he murmured.

"Well by means of elimination..." Roxy thought to herself for a moment. "You can't be jealous of his job, because you're the highest businessman in all of Domino. And you can't be jealous of his adoptive parents, either. You don't seem to be the kind of person who would rely on a parent for affection."

"That's true," Seto murmured, still staring at the ceiling.

"So therefore..." Roxy gave Seto a sideways glance, "You're jealous because I slept with him."

Seto let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes, his lips only twitching upwards slightly, his eyes still trained on the ceiling. "Well done, Rox," he drawled. Roxy was suddenly reminded of her date with Yami. Nobody ever usually called her by that nickname, and the last time she was...

_"Roxy, what's the matter?" Yami asked, once they had stopped. "Who were those men?" He looked down at her with worried eyes, and upon realising they were still holding hands, he gave hers a reassuring squeeze. "Please, you're confusing the hell out of me right now, Rox."_

Roxy shook her head, scolding herself for so easily letting herself think about Yami. She turned back to Seto, who was still staring at the ceiling. "So..." she continued, watching his features closely, "Does that mean..."

"That I'm attracted to you?" Seto suddenly asked, turning on his side to look straight at her. As Roxy was also lying on her side, their faces were only centimeters apart by this point. "What if I am?" he asked, his eyes lingering down to her lips.

Roxy knew where this was going, but she didn't intend on backing out. All she wanted was something to take her mind off of Yami and this was the perfect solution. "Well then," she let a playful smirk reach her lips, "I guess we have a common interest."

Seto let out a long breath, and Roxy noticed it looked like he was trying to stop himself from doing something. He shook his head, half smiling, "You shouldn't have said that. What if I can't help myself?" he let his eyes roam lazily along the curve of her waist and hip underneath the thin sheet, and Roxy chuckled, shrugging in reply. Soon, Seto found himself moving closer, lusting for the taste of her lips. "You should tell me to stop," he breathed, his warm breath tickling the skin on her cheek.

Roxy looked up at him with the least amount of defiance, "What if I don't want you to?" she asked in reply. There it was, Seto had made it clear what his intentions were, and even given her a chance to back out, but her body just beckoned him to continue, so how could he resist? With one last victorious smirk, he closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers. Roxy didn't seem to have any complaint about his sudden intensity, and she kissed back with just as much fervor. Seto grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, feeling the soft fabric of her shirt against his bare chest. Roxy responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight as their kiss deepened and tuned into a fight for dominance. Their tongues clashed ferociously against the other's as their body heat rose more by every passing second. Seto then pushed Roxy's opposite shoulder back onto the bed without breaking their kiss, and he ran his free hand down her side, exploring the curve of her hip that his eyes had run over only a minute ago. He then caught the hem of her shirt, and broke their lips for a second to catch a breath of air, and in that moment, he lifted her shirt up over her head with ease. Roxy knew that he would have had lots of practice at this, and the thought only amused her, before her thoughts were turned to mush when his lips rested on her neck. Seto had seen the mark that was already there, most likely caused by Yami previously, and he instantly made it his endeavor to make his own mark on her.

Every nerve ending on the left side of Roxy's body seemed to react to Seto's lips on the soft skin of her neck, and she couldn't help but let out a moan at the contact. Seto smirked against her skin, before he decided to take it a step further and he caught some of the soft flesh between his teeth. Roxy moved her arms down to his back, lightly digging her nails into his skin, a sign that he had found the right spot. He continued to assault her neck with wet kisses and nips, and she writhed beneath him, the sensations running down her spine. Roxy closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips on her neck, but what she saw under her closed eyelids surprised her more than Seto's teeth had.

She had been in this exact position only a few days ago, and as soon as she had closed her eyes she saw the crazy, tri-coloured hair that belonged to Yami, as he kissed her neck gently while his hands ran down her stomach to the button of her jeans...

Roxy opened her eyes once again, furious with herself for thinking of him _again_. She moved her hands to either side of Seto's jaw and pulled him towards her for another fierce, bruising kiss. She was willing to be as rough as she could to rid her mind of that man, and boy was she going to have fun in the process. She could feel the bare skin of his chest against hers, as he was only wearing a thin pair of boxer shorts, while she still had her jeans and bra on. As their lips locked in a fierce battle, Seto lifted himself up onto his knees above her so that he could reach the hem of her jeans, and his slender, skilled hands unbuttoned them with ease. Their lips broke apart as Seto easily slid her jeans down to her ankles, staring down at her with hungry, lust filled eyes. Roxy kicked off her pants and pulled him back down onto her, crashing their lips together once again. His kisses were exhilarating, ferocious and filled with desire, Roxy's chest was already heaving for oxygen. Seto's hands roamed freely across Roxy's abdomen, and she winced when he pressed his hand against one of her biggest bruises.

Seto instantly drew his hand back, and broke their kiss as he looked down at her with apologetic eyes, as if her sudden movement had snapped him out of his lust-filled daze. "I'm sorr-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence however, because Roxy had pressed a finger to his lips, and pushed him off of her to the side, before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about it," before she started assaulting his chest with her lips while her hands explored his abdomen, running dangerously close to the hem of his boxers. Her delicate fingers lingered there, gently running over the large bulge hidden by his shorts, and Seto stifled a groan, as his hands clenched in her hair. Roxy chuckled against the skin of his chest, before Seto moved one of his hands around her back to unclasp her bra. From the position she was in leaning over him, it fell down onto his chest instantly, and his eyes drank in the glorious figure above him, just waiting for him to take her. She didn't want him to enjoy the sigh too much however, so she pushed her bra to the side and moved her lips to his neck to torture the soft skin there, searching for the spot that would send the sensations all the way down his spine. Seto suddenly flew his head back onto the pillow, his hands clenching in her hair once again as he fought back a groan. Bingo. She wasn't quite happy that he was trying to stop himself from creating a sound, however, so she was going to change that.

She moved her lips close to his ear and murmured, "So the almighty CEO doesn't want to make a noise?" she teased. Seto had been slightly aware of one of her hands running around the hem of his boxers, but his mind had been focused on her words, until she suddenly slid her hand down his shorts and grabbed his member tight in her grasp. Seto let out a startled gasp, pulling on her hair with his hands as every muscle in his body tensed at her touch. Roxy smirked, before she started to pump her hand up and down, and he clenched his teeth together, but still couldn't stop the groan that sounded from his throat. Roxy smirked in triumph, before Seto suddenly grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over once more.

"You'll pay for that..." he murmured, his eyes alight with mischief and desire. One of his hands then moved from her shoulder and ran across her collarbone, before lazily sliding down over her breast and abdomen and resting at the elastic of her underwear. Roxy watched him, her eyes daring him to yank off her last piece of clothing, but instead, he moved so that he could trail his lips across the skin of her hip, and she shivered beneath him.

"Damn you-" she groaned at him for his teasing, before Seto smirked and caught the top of her underwear between his teeth, dragging them down to her knees. Roxy's body convulsed with excitement; that move alone had been incredibly hot. She kicked off her underwear as Seto hovered over her and her hands soon found the hem of his boxers, while his massaged the skin of her inner thighs, blurring her mind and slowing her movements on his remaining piece of clothing. She finally managed to yank his shorts down, revealing his hard and aroused member, and he kicked them off with ease, before their lips crashed together once more, caught in a cloud of desire and lust. Roxy could already feel the sweat on her forehead, but what was more evident was the pulsing between her legs, and she bucked her hips up into his, causing him to suddenly groan as her crotch hit his arousal. He broke his lips away from hers as he hovered over her, reading the words in her eyes:

_Fuck me._

Seto took no time in dragging her legs apart even more as he positioned himself above her, leaning down so that he could speak in her ear also. "Do you want me?" he whispered, breathing raggedly in her ear.

"Oh yeah," she breathed in return, her hands running down his back slowly. Seto smirked, finally he'd be able to show her how much more of a man he was than Yami. He wanted to make her scream so loud that the whole building heard them, and he'd be dammed if she didn't convulse in waves of pleasure. One more ragged breath and suddenly he was inside her, driving his member between her legs, as Roxy's nails dug into the skin of his back. "Jesus, Seto," she breathed, and he couldn't help but smirk. He hadn't even started thrusting yet and he had gotten this reaction from her. Perfect.

He pulled his hips back so that his member was almost completely free, before thrusting back fiercely, well aware that his rough movements would cause no pain to the girl below him, and only complete ecstasy. Seto could feel Roxy's insides clenching around his member, and couldn't believe how long it had been since he had treated himself to such delight. Of course, the reason for that was right below him, panting heavily and face flushed, her eyes begging him to continue. Without another thought, Seto pulled back and thrust back into her again, gaining a satisfied moan in response. He continued his onslaught of movement, and Roxy could only dig her nails into his back as she moaned, his member filling her more and more with each thrust.

Seto buried his head in her neck as his own pleasure rose, and the feeling of being inside Roxy sent his head spinning. Roxy couldn't think straight as he pounded into her, making her mind a blur and the only thing she could think of was how good Seto's movements felt, and she moaned with pleasure. Feeling the need to dominate, Seto suddenly grabbed Roxy's arms, mid thrust and pinned her wrists above her head, smirking down at her and he continued to thrust into her fiercely. Roxy only moaned louder at his movements, and she writhed beneath him, begging for him to not stop. Her moans were doing wonders for his ego, and so Seto only quickened his pace, and for her sake, allowed a groan to slip from his throat in the process. Roxy's feverish pleas were drowned out by her moans as Seto continued pounding into her, harder and faster each thrust, and it was sending her head spiraling. He could feel himself reaching new highs also, amazed at how good it felt to be inside her, and groaned again, tightening his grip on her wrists from the intense waves of pleasure.

"Oh, god!" Roxy cried out, unable to do anything but arch her back as she reached a new high, growing closer and closer to going over the edge. Every thrust was sending her mind into a dizzy state of ecstasy, and her moans were music to Seto's ears. He certainly hadn't expected to be where he was right now, thrusting into her as she begged for him to go harder, faster by the minute. Despite her current injuries, she mustn't have been able to feel her bruises at all from the number Seto was performing on her, and his previous statement about staying away from her until she was healed had been thrown out the window. Of course, he hadn't just jumped on her, she had been asking for it, also. And boy was he happy to deliver. With every blinding thrust and moan that escaped her lips, Seto drove Yami from her mind, replacing it with the unforgettable experience he was delivering now, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Seto groaned once more as his pleasure began to rise even more, getting dangerously close to sending him over the edge, but he was sure Roxy wouldn't be able to take much more of this onslaught either, as her moans rose in pitch and intensity, adding to his own pleasure. Roxy couldn't handle not being able to move her arms, as they were still pinned above her head, and she desperate fought against Seto's arm that had a tight hold of her, but he only smirked and pressed down on her wrists even more, enjoying the game of domination. Roxy was so close to orgasm that she could barely think straight, but amid her crazed, lust filled thought patterns she managed to bite onto Seto's neck, causing him to loosen his grip on her in surprise, before she ripped her hands free and let out a high pitched moan as she wrapped her arms around him, oh so close to reaching orgasmic ecstasy. Seto gave her a few more blinding thrusts, before he felt her insides contract around his member and she let out a shriek of pleasure, her nails digging into his back as his vision clouded with his own orgasm from the sudden extra pressure around his member. Seto groaned as he arched his back, waves of pleasure surging through him, before he collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving for air, feeling completely exhausted.

Roxy lay completely still below him, her half lidded eyes staring up at the ceiling as she recovered from such an amazingly exhausting experience. It had probably the roughest and most ferocious sex she had ever had, but man did it feel good. And the best part was that it had completely rid her mind of the man she had been so desperately trying to forget. Little did she know however, that while her and Seto lay sprawled on his king sized bed, spent and gasping for air, Roxy's phone was buzzing on the coffee table in the living room. If she had seen the caller ID, it would have completely destroyed her whole endeavor.

_"Please..."_ Yami begged on the other end as he clutched his phone tight in his grasp, _"Answer."_

* * *

So this chapter took me several hours to complete, but I'm actually quite happy with it, it turned out better than i originally thought xD

aaaand I thought I'd add in that little bit at the end just to be cruel xD and next chapter, we get to see Jay's reaction to the whole ordeal :D that i'm looking forward to writing!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sure Roxy and Seto did ;) hahaha

Please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	20. Chapter 20 - Interrogation

**Chapter 20: Interrogation**

Roxy's mind was running wild when the KC limo pulled up outside Jay's apartment block, and she thanked the driver, before swiftly getting out and watching it drive back down the road. It was a beautiful morning, and she only felt slightly sore after last night's activities. The soreness she felt was only from her ignoring her bruises, however, and what her mind was currently thinking of was definitely a reason for her to disregard them again. She looked up at the small building in front of her, which was split into four apartments. Two upstairs, and two downstairs. Jay lived in the bottom right hand part of the building, and as Roxy approached the front steps she almost had to stop and let that morning's events sink in. She didn't know how it had happened, but her and Seto had come to a sort of...agreement.

_Friends with benefits_, she thought to herself, testing out the phrase. _God, I thought this only happened in movies_. She shook her head, Seto had been the first to wake up that morning, and after untangling himself from her and the sheets, he had started getting ready for work as usual, which had woken her up. It wasn't awkward at all when they had woken up, and their conversation regarding last night's events seemed a bit too casual. They had both stated that neither of them were after any sort of relationship, but still wanted the comfort of a lover, so they settled with that.

Roxy couldn't believe herself, but she only shook her head and laughed, before knocking on Jay's front door. No doubt he would rip her head off, especially considering she hadn't spoken to him since her run in with Sherry, but she'd be able to bring him around. After a moment of waiting, she heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door, and it opened to reveal a very disheveled Jay. He had obviously just gotten out of bed, the purple streak in his hair hanging over his eyes as he looked down at her wearily. As soon as he had noticed it was her, however, his eyes lit up.

"Roxy!" He swiftly pulled her inside and closed the door, while she tried not to laugh at his attire. He was wearing nothing but a black pair of boxer shorts with red hearts on them, the exact pair she'd gotten him for his birthday as a joke. She didn't have much time to muse over it though as he quickly pulled her into an embrace. "Why the hell didn't you answer my calls, I was worried sick about you!" he scolded, pulling back and gripping her shoulders tightly. He then caught sight of the cut down the side of her face, that was surrounded by a delicious coloured bruise. "Jesus, what happened to you?" His anger had only been temporary thanks to her injuries, and Roxy grabbed his arms and placed them back down by his sides to calm him down.

"I'm alright Jay, Seto took care of me," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Before he could reply however, another person made their presence known.

"Roxy!" The familiar smooth voice called out, before its owner emerged from Jay's bedroom, his own blond hair about as messy as the other's. Those two always had an amazing case of bed hair in the mornings, Roxy thought with a snigger.

"Hey Jack!" she replied, bounding over to hug Jay's boyfriend. He noticed her most prominent injury just as she reached him, and his eyes widened as he greeted her.

"Shit, what happened to you?" he asked, examining the cut on her face.

"That's what I'd like to know," Jay said, coming up behind the two. He grabbed Roxy's hand and pulled her over to the couch, as he and Jack sat either side of her. "Now spill," he demanded. "Who's head am I tearing?" Roxy laughed quietly, thinking about how it was always the opposite way back in high school. Obviously Jack had been quite a positive influence on the man.

"Well, you know how I slept with Yami and all..." she began, scratching the back of her neck. Jay nodded, and looked over at Jack, who had obviously been filled in already, who nodded also. "Well, turns out his ex girlfriend is a psychopathic jealous bitch."

"She did this to you?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

Roxy nodded, "Though, thanks to my wonderful reputation back in school," she shared a look with Jay, "I kind of egged her on." She laughed then, finding the amusement in the situation now that it was over. "Basically, I had gone to Yami's apartment to apologise, but he wasn't home and when I went to go back home, she showed up. Turns out, she had been stalking us on our date and got super jealous, she threatened me to stay away from him."

"Let me guess," Jay then said, crossing his arms with an amused smile on his face, "You told her to shove it."

Roxy's memory of that evening was a little hazy because of her head injury, but she was quite confident that was exactly what she had said. "Pretty much, and she didn't like it at all. I just remember her slapping me, I punched her in the face, and then she kicked me in the stomach-but here's the bad part: she was wearing stilettos."

Jack grimaced, "Ouch."

Roxy lifted up her shirt to show them the bruise, "See? Hurt like a bitch." Jay chuckled at her enthusiasm, before urging her to continue. "Well, after that I was on the ground, and I just remember a searing pain on the side of my head, and the only thing I can recall after that is my head pounding from an impact and I blacked out." She shrugged, finishing her story as the two men looked at her, expecting there to be more. "What?" she asked, looking between them.

"Well what happened after that?" Jack asked. "Where have you been the past two days?"

"Technically," Roxy pointed out, "I've only been gone for one day."

"It was more than 24 hours, now explain yourself, woman," Jay demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "I told you, I've been with Seto. He found me after I was knocked unconscious and I woke up in his penthouse apartment. His maid is lovely though, I got to talk to her all day while he was at work..." she then remembered that she would have to tell Jay about her promiscuous activities soon; they never kept anything from each other. After being best friends for 8 years however, Jay knew her well enough to pick out her body language and know she hadn't mentioned something.

"Roxy..." he said, dragging out the last syllable as he looked at her with raised eyebrows, crossing his arms once again. "You're not telling us something."

She sighed in exasperation, "I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time," she admitted, playing with the hem of her shirt. Jay and Jack sat there expectantly, waiting for her to speak. "Last night...Seto and I..." she was about to say it, but Jay gasped overly flamboyantly, cutting her off.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed. Roxy nodded, and he let out his own exasperated sigh. "But what about Yami?" he asked.

Roxy knew he was going to bring this up, and she just sighed, "What about him? Weren't you listening when I told you what his ex did? Nu-uh, not happening. I'm not going to go there, cause it'll only mean more heartache." She crossed her arms defiantly, "There was a reason I vowed off of relationships and I'm sticking to it."

Jay then looked confused, "Then what are you and Seto...?"

Roxy couldn't help the cheeky smile that appeared on her lips, "We kind of have an agreement..." Jay was sure he knew where this was going, but he waited for her to say it herself. "I guess you could call it friends with benefits?" she watched him carefully, and after a moment of staring at her with his mouth wide open, Jay smacked her arm.

"Roxy!" he scolded. "What is up with you? You'd never do that!"

Roxy was quite taken aback by his sudden scolding, and she went on the defensive. "What? I'm not doing anything wrong!" She retorted, "Neither of us are in a relationship!"

Jack had resided to sitting on the side lines as he let Jay take the front seat of this argument, being the best friend and all. "But you're not the kind of person to just sleep around like this," he argued.

Roxy rolled her eyes, "I'm only sleeping with one guy!" she argued, "What's the problem?"

"Well actually, you slept with two," Jay began, "But I'm not trying to shame you here, I'm just worried about you," he said. "Are you sure Seto isn't just a rebound from Yami?" Although her fling with Yami had only lasted one night, Roxy knew that the reason she had slept with Seto in the first place was indeed to rid her mind of the other attractive man.

"Of course he's a rebound!" she replied, "But he doesn't care, and he's really good to talk to as well. It's not just sex, Jay."

He stared at her for a moment, before sighing and withdrawing, leaning back on the couch finally. "Alright. But please just, talk to Yami."

"Why?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Because he's worried about you." Roxy looked at him, and eventually sighed. She hated it when too many people cared. Jay then continued, "I found him at the bar Saturday when you hadn't showed up for work, and he sounded relieved when I told him you were going to see him."

Roxy wished she hadn't heard that. It wasn't like she felt guilty enough already, but that just made it worse. But her decision to cut ties with Yami was for the better, for both of them. She knew that it wouldn't have worked out anyway, even if Sherry hadn't have put her stiletto in it.

Well, that's what she told herself.

* * *

Woo! Two story updates in one night! I'm on a roll here xD (is meant to be working on assignment due Friday...pshh)

Anyway, I apologise if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, its 1am and I tend to miss stuff even after proof reading at this time of morning so, yeah xD

I hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know what you think :)

PharaohsThrone


End file.
